The Rise of The Dragon Riders
by CarlzAEA
Summary: My attempt to write what happens after the Inheritance book, this is my first story. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Christopher Paolini.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been nigh on two hundred years since Eragon Shade Slayer defeated King Galbatorix. Since then Alagaesia has blossomed and developed in many great ways. Cities have been restored, new villages erected, races united with one another. Even the Elves, aloof as they are have made an effort to consort with others than their own kind. The games against the races continue to take place every four years keeping the Urgal's at peace and enforcing regular intermingling between races. There has been no real threat to the wellbeing of Alagaesia and it's people since his fall.

After fourteen days of sailing through the eastern seas Eragon and the Elves spotted a vast land upon the horizon. They followed a winding river through dense green forests and rocky shores marvelling at their new discovered land. Not knowing what was beyond. Eventually the forest gave way to stone hills and cliffs that spread out to the south and east. Far in the distance towards the horizon stood mountains that ranged as far as the eye could see, their snowy peaks disappearing into the white clouds above. It was perfect for the upbringing of Dragons. The land seemed to only be inhabited by wild animals leaving opportunity for plenty of food. As they greeted the stone shores they didn't have to venture far to find an accommodating place to settle. They climbed the hills and cliffs and soon discovered a wide undiscovered valley flourished with ancient forests, white rushing streams, large boulders and towering cliffs. After days of scaling the valley before them, it was here they decided to settle.

It took just under a century for Eragon and the twelve elves who departed Alagaesia to build a worthy foundation of a grand city to be. Their new home was named Thrándurin. Named after no other than Oromis; the ancient elf who trained Brom, Morzan and Eragon and the only one to survive the fall of the riders and the Forsworn. Eragon thought it was only right to name the new land of the dragons in honour of his Master; the elves also found it a well and fitting name.

Eragon spent many years reading and studying the secrets of the riders and the ancient scrolls found in Urubean. With this his knowledge of Alagaesia and the Ancient Language grew substantially. He learned a lot from the old Edunari as well, the names and species of so many different creatures, plants, races, traditions, magic and so forth.

Eragon had grown to become a wise and worthy leader of the riders. The years hadn't aged his appearance but his heart and eyes swelled with wisdom. Saphira grew to be enormous and towered above the average building. The closest Dragon's to her age are Thorn and Firnen, the rest are at least 50 years younger. The other Dragons and Riders hold great respect for her.

Eragon, the Edunari, Blödhgarm and the other elves have successfully trained Fourty riders who patrol over Alagaesia as peace keepers of the land. Saphira and many of the other trained dragons teach the others how to fly, breath fire, hunt and fight. There was a quick outburst of hatchlings and riders after the eggs from the Rock of Kuthian were discovered. Perhaps the reason for their eagerness to hatch was because they were kept locked up for so long. However at times many years could pass between the hatching of one dragon egg to another. During this time Eragon and his followers continued to build Thrándurin. Eragon also picked up an interest for experiments in science and in magic.

Many Elves have come to visit Thrándurin to offer themselves as teachers and mentors. However there have only been a few Dwarven, Human and Urgal visitors.

Nasuada continued to rule the Empire for six and eighty years and died an honourable death of old age, at five and one hundred years. She was able to live longer than most humans because her love and companion Murtagh preserved her life with magic. It took ten years for Murtagh and Thorn to return to Ilirea since they had departed the day Galbatorix was slain. Soon after his return he and Nasuada wed. After her death Murtagh went on to Thrándurin to live with the riders.

Nasuada was a strong ruler and stories of her feats will be sung throughout all of Alagaesia; keeping her alive in spirit for eternity. Nasuada kept Alagaesia and the races within it at peace for many years. It took her a long time to tidy the mess Galbatorix had left behind. She had dealt with many who were still sworn by oath to him and had caused trouble within the kingdom. Many times people had tried to assassinate her through means of poison and slitting her throat while she slept. Had it not been for Elva they may have succeeded.

Nasuada born two sons to Murtagh, the eldest Ajihad named after Nasuada's father and their second son Alec. Alec became a powerful magician. He watched over the activity of magic users within the Kingdom and took the role in leading a group of high court magic users which Nasuada had offered to Eragon many years ago. Ajihad was heir to the throne and continued to rule after Nasuada's death. The throne had then been passed down to two others, always the eldest child born from the current ruler. After Nasuada's death Elva left Ilirea; it was never made known as to where she went.

Nazariah, a powerful strong-willed and determined woman was now the ruler of the Empire. Her characteristics where strikingly similar to Nasuada's she even held an uncanny resemblance to the woman. She continues to serve well to her kingdom and is an exceptional headstrong leader.

Roran and Katrina passed sixty years after Eragon left Alagaesia, Roran was well respected and remembered as one of the Empires greatest hero's. Roran became known as the King of Palancar. He built a strong stone castle upon the hill he and Eragon played as boys. Roran took great pride in it for it was his home, the place his children would grow and play and come to know as their home as well. Katrina born two sons to him after Ismira, Roran the second and Eragon. Ismira and Eragon have passed on however Roran still lives as a rider. He was hatched a beautiful burgundy dragon at fifteen; from there he was sent to Ellesmera for training until he was eighteen and then to Thrandurin. He now sits on amongst the Thrandurin council and acts as Eragon's hand.

Arya is still the Queen of the Elves and Orik is still king of the Dwarfs. Eragon has never returned to Alagaesia and neither Orik nor Arya have travelled to the new land of the dragons, for their duty lies within parts of Alagaesia and they do not feel that it is right to leave.

Arya is well respected by all her race; she has become a very noble and strong leader just as her mother once was. She has restored many things throughout her land that had been destroyed during Galbatorix's elven nation has grown as many have born children, where during the dark times of Alagaesia children were rare amongst the elves due to fear of their race becoming so young and vulnerable.

Arya has no children or mate; she seems to be kept busy with the duty of being Queen. Her contact with Eragon has only been through letters regarding the training of the riders perhaps it is too hard for either of them to talk of anything more.

Arya and Firnen continue to flourish as Dragon and rider; they have grown stronger over the years and they help patrol Alagaesia when Arya is not busy with her duties as queen.

Many years have passed, years of peace and growth. Will it continue to flow like this? Or is there a new coming of darkness on the horizon? If there were to be another Galbatorix could the current riders hold their place? For no one should become complacent, because evil seems to always abound even if it is not seen; it lurks in places we do not wish to look.


	2. Chapter 2: Eragon

**Eragon Ebrithil Leader of the Riders**

Eragon stood silently gazing out the window of his study. He cast his eyes upon what Thrándurin had grown to be. It was quite similar to the structure and layout of Doru Araeba for he had drawn inspiration from the original home of the Dragons. In the centre lay a magnificent fountain made of pure diamond. It was a sculpture of Eragon and Saphira. Created from the magic of three wild dragons; hatched shortly after Eragon and the Elves settled. It was a gift for giving the dragons hope that their nearly extinct race would live and flourish once again. Around the fountain were towering buildings made purely of bone white marble, embedded with intricate wooden patterns and large golden pillars. A mixture of both Elvish and Dwarven design. They were halls for celebration, teaching and homes for Dragons and their Riders. There were also many tree houses surrounding the centre of the Dragon city crafted and formed by the voices of the Elves. Thrándurin was indeed something spectacular, many Elves and Dwarfs had come to live in the majestical city, Eragon also extended Human riders to invite their immediate family to stay, some did but many refused to leave Alagaesia. To the right Eragon peered across the sparring fields and the Dragon fighting zones. He smiled as he felt a feeling of satisfaction; proud of what they had all achieved.

Eragon's study is situated in the main rider hall that stretches along a high cliff over looking Thrandurin. He has a room in which he stays when he is required to study or stay late in the halls. Else he and Saphira have a tree house higher up upon the cliffs away from everything. They often go there when they need to escape.

_We've actually done it. The new land of the Dragons was somewhat complete. _Although Eragon knew that building Thrándurin will probably never come to an end, he was satisfied with what lay before him.

He looked to his left and glanced up at a large mirror. It was used for contacting his loved ones and leaders in Alagaesia. He stared looking in to solemn brown eyes studying himself for a moment. His hair was long. Once it had grown to just above his shoulders it turned from being wavy to dead straight, something that was possibly an effect of his Agaeti Blodhren transformation. Eragon knew that he unmistakably looked more Elf than human, but there still lay evidence that he was once human. His jaw was strong and slightly angular. He wore a dark blue coloured tunic that sat upon his shoulders nicely trimmed with gold lining, black pants and brown scuffed leather boots. Brisngr hung from his waist in a delicately weaved leather scabbard.

A large circular table lay in the middle of his study scattered with papers and scrolls, on the left wall hung a big map of Alagaesia with Thrándurin added to it, around the other walls lay book cases filled with books of different assorted sizes and colours. There was also a large object covered by a sheet pushed to the corner, one of Eragon's many experiments.

Eragon crossed the room with three graceful strides and walked through golden doors into the corridor of a hall lit with floating Erisdar; the flameless lanterns used by the Elves and Dwarves. The ceilings made of marble towered high above and the width of the corridor was large enough to allow two large dragons to easily walk side by side. Eragon walked hastily turning from corner to corner until he stopped in front of a great wooden oak door, intricate with patterns of weaving vines woven into the wood, there appeared to be no handle or key hole. It almost looked as if it were part of the wall. At that moment Eragon whispered a few words in the ancient language and the door opened as he walked through.

The room was lit with dim lanterns that hung from the ceiling; the room was made entirely of oak just like a tree house. This was Eragon's hall room where he would stay when he was studying late or attending council meetings or celebrations in the halls. His room was fairly simple; to the left lay his cot with green quilts big enough for two. A desk in the corner where a book lay half opened and other small objects such as a pen and quill and a golden compass lay in place. A set of wooden draws was to the right next to a cupboard where Eragon kept his clothes and next to it a basin and mirror. There was also a fire place in the far right corner of the room with a red velvet chair that sat in front of it.

Above the fire place on the wall hung a picture of Arya, one similar to the fairth Eragon had made when he first met Firnen and told Arya of how he and Saphira were to leave Alagaesia. Eragon gazed upon the picture for a short while, a deep longing came over him. He liked the picture being there for he felt as though Arya were close. It was also a reminder of how beautiful she was. She was a great friend and he missed her dearly. It was so hard for him to leave everyone he loved behind but it was a decision that had to be made, the building of Thrándurin took Eragon's mind away from the thoughts of what he had left for many years but he occasionally thought of how things would be different had he stayed.

Eragon walked to the far side of his room and opened two transparent doors that lead out to a balcony, or more so a dragon perch.

_Saphira! Where are you? We are due to be at a meeting with the council soon. _Eragon brushed his hand through his hair.

_Little one do not worry, I am coming now._

A moment later Saphira swooped down and landed on the perch, her giant wings enveloping any light that still remained of the day. Her scales were such a vibrant blue sending off shards of light in all direction. Saphira had at least tripled in size since they had left Alagaesia.

Eragon walked up to Saphira touching her snout.

_Saphira it feels as though there is never enough time in the day for you and I, to just spend together. _Eragon let out with a sigh.

_I know little one, it's not fair but soon we will get our time. _Saphira said in an assuring voice.

_Let's go now and tell the others of what we have planned for the next month, I'm rather excited. _Eragon gleamed.

At that moment Eragon leapt up on to Saphira's back and she took off towards the largest hall in the centre of Thrándurin.


	3. Chapter 3: Thrándurin Council

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews they really help. I hope you like what I have written so far. This is basically a chapter about the leaders in Thrándurin it's a little long but keep reading to the end :) In the next chapters I am thinking of doing flash backs and other characters P.O.V Thanks again **

**The Thrándurin Council **

Eragon unstrapped himself from Saphira and with a graceful leap landed softly with a thud on the ivory coloured stone ground. They both stood before the entrance of the Fire Tongue Hall that towered above them both even Saphira. Giant stone pillars stood on either side of the door entry on each there were intricate engravings of Dragons of different shapes and sizes. Looking at them always intrigued Eragon.

There was no one outside the hall. Eragon figured they were all inside waiting for him. They both entered the hall hearing a murmur of voices but as they emerged the murmur died down to silence and everyone set their eyes upon Eragon and Saphira.

The council members were sitting at a large circular table in the centre of the room. "Greetings everyone, I hope you're all well this eve." Eragon said loudly he could hear a soft echo resounding off the stone walls. _Yes good evening little two legs, and fire tongues. _Saphira thought letting her conscience touch all that were in the room.

There were ten people in the council made up of three Elves, two Dwarfs, Two Humans and two Urgals they all gleamed at Eragon and Saphira each taking their turn to greet them.

Saphira leapt into the air and settled in a perch that was specially made for a Dragon to sit while the meetings took place. There were a dozen or so other perches and nine were filled with Dragons of different colours who were partners of the council members.

Saphira let out a roar of acknowledgement and in return the other Dragons did the same, at that moment the hall boomed with echoes of the fierce Dragons. Next to Saphira sat a burgundy Dragon, Elanor, the Dragon of Roran. Saphira was exceptionally close to her and over the years they had both become like a mother or sister to each other.

Eragon walked towards the table and took his seat next to Blödhgarm the dark blue haired elf. "Eragon" The Elf inclined his head as he sat down. Eragon shot him a smile "Blödhgarm". They had become particularly close after the years spent building Thrándurin. Eragon felt comfortable with Blödhgarm he knew that the Elf treated him as a friend, not someone who was intimidated or thought to be lower than him. Eragon learned that it is hard to make real friends when there is so much attached to your name, honour and power. People tend to know you for what you did and not for who you are.

Eragon cleared his throat and began to speak. "Over the past few days I have sat in on some of the lessons that have been taught to our Riders and Dragons in training. I am thoroughly impressed by their progress and their mentors.

Each of you are leaders of particular areas in training, I would like you each to give a report on the progress of your students and how the teaching methods are effective or not effective." Eragon cast a brief gaze to each person sitting at the table "Roran, my nephew. Let's start with you."

Eragon studied him for a moment he had his father's dark blond hair, nose and dimples. However there was also Katrina in his face, he had her eyes and smile. He wasn't as stocky he was slender and graceful like Katrina. Head strong like his father but with a bit of a softer edge. Eragon loved Roran like his own son. It was the next best thing to having his cousin Roran the first by his side.

Roran is the leader of Dragon combat where riders learn to fight and protect themselves whilst on Dragon back. Each council member is leader of five mentors; they oversee their teachings and offer guidance where necessary.

"Eragon, the riders are doing well in their training. They are growing tactful and wise. They are learning to read their opponents and to anticipate their attacks by the way their Dragons are positioned; however I have noticed the Elves and Dwarfs excel in this where the Humans and Urgals need a little more time and training. They are often discouraged when being beaten so many times but I am pushing for them to try harder and to concentrate more. Perhaps we should separate the training between those two races?"

Roran looked at Eragon for an answer.

"I have also made the same observation." A melodic voice came from the left.

Eragon settled his gaze upon Maendallyn an Elf of an age close to five hundred years. Her hair is so white like snow, with piercing blue eyes small lips and slanted eyes that are so intensely and concentrated. She is a stern and stubborn Elf.

"They find it very hard to control magic and recite the ancient language. They do progress but not as fast as the other races but that is because Elves and Dwarfs have grown up with the language and magic and do not require to learn as much. I think what Roran suggests is a smart idea."

Eragon thought for a moment, he understood Maendallyn's point the Elves and Dwarfs were usually much more experienced in magic than the Humans and Ugal's but when it came to fighting he thought separating races was unnecessary. They need to learn to be in combat against each other and survive.

Eragon thought back to when he would spar with Arya and she would beat him easily over and over again. Merely because she is so much older and she is an Elf but Eragon learnt to better her through training, determination and concentration.

Eragon shared his gaze between the two "Roran, you make a good point but I don't think separating the races is a good idea. They need to learn to fight each other. You need to be patient with Humans and Urgals tell them to clear their minds and concentrate on their opponent. Perhaps for most of the lesson you can have each race fight each own and towards the end mix the opponents up so it's Elf and Human, Elf and Dwarf, Dwarf and Urgal. Constantly swap between the races to develop their skills on a more diverse level. In fact I will make a time to come and teach them a few things I was taught while fighting opponents much more experienced than myself. Perhaps that will help them progress if I share my own experiences with them."

"Maendallyn I think you are right. Perhaps we can teach the Humans and Urgals separately until they have a grasp on the language and power of magic whilst still teaching the Elves and Dwarfs then we will merge the races back together. What do you think?" Eragon asked.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Eragon continued to ask each leader how their teachings were going and each gave a detailed report.

Thorac and Alder are two Dwafven leaders that teach about elements of earth, water, fire and air. Their teachings come in handy for making buildings, treasure, amour, weapons and shields.

Thorac is rider of a golden Dragon Alvani they are both very intelligent and intuitive always off searching for new elements of the earth.

Alder a rather free spirited Dwarf is rider of a dark green Dragon Drothac both lovers of the forest.

Smorgar and Rheina are the Urgal teachers who teach combat in swords and hammers. They are mates and both have Dark Grey coloured Dragons Nargok and Hanmer which is uncanny because Ugals also have grey skin.

The two Elven leaders Maendallyn and Arryn teach magic and the ancient language. Arryn also teaches literature and philosophy. Maendallyn has a purple Dragon Nela and Arryn a black Dragon Thunder. They were two of the Elves that left Alagaesia with Eragon.

Blödhgarm oversees the Elves teaching, he also assists with combat in swords and archery on a common basis. Not long after coming to Thrándurin a deep blue Dragon hatched for Blödhgarm who is named Zeis.

Next to Roran was Nadia. A Human female rider with tanned skin, dark brown hair and light green eyes. Her features were soft and her face was long. She was uniquely beautiful Eragon thought. She is rider of a Ruby Dragon Theo. She can be reserved at times but when she has an opinion she surely made sure it was spoken.

All the riders in the council were the first riders who were trained at Thrándurin by Eragon and the Edunari.

"Saphira, Elanor, Alvani, Drothac, Nargok, Hanmer, Nela, Arryn, Ruby and Zeis how are your one on one teachings going with the new Dragons?"

Each Dragon answered in order of their name.

_Little one, the new Dragons have taken well to our training. None of us have had any problems trying to teach for what we are teaching only comes natural to dragons after a little experience. _Saphira thought letting all the council and Dragons hear.

_Well there are a few runts of the pack who are a bit slow but they pick up in the end. _Elanor thought back in a bored tone.

A low hum that sounded like Dragon chuckles came from nine Dragons.

_They are not runts Elanor! _Nela, Maendallyn's Dragon thought in return. Her voice rather higher than most Dragons she twitched her nose.

_Oh so serious Nela._ Elanor thought in a mocking tone. Nela let out a small snarl then flicked her tail around to her snout and hit it against the ground making a loud noise. Elanor and Nela have always had the ability to upset and annoy one another ever since they were hatchlings.

_What Saphira says is true, we haven't had much trouble training the Dragons. Of course there are a few no it all's, stubborn tongues and ones who fall a bit behind but other than that they are doing fine. _Blodhgarm's Dragon Zeis thought his voice deep and calming.

"Good, I am glad to hear they are progressing smoothly. If any problems do arise be sure to tell Saphira and she will pass the matter on to me."

"Eragon, what news is there of the twenty peace keepers in Alagaesia?" Thorac asked. The small Dwarf looked tired and restless.

There are forty peace-keeper riders of Thrandurin. Twenty go to Alagaesia for months at a time while the other twenty stay here to protect Thrándurin and help Eragon with peace keeping treaties and troubles that have come from Alagaesia then they swap. Eragon dedicates most of his time to lead the peacekeepers along with Roran.

"The peacekeeper riders are coming up to their sixth month of being away. They shall return on their eighth month and then the other twenty will ride to Alagaesia to take over patrol. I receive on going reports from them each week and currently they are in search of a spell caster who is suspected to creating a shade or is in the process of creating one."

The council members gasped in shock.

"But do not worry. A shade does not stand a chance against twenty riders let alone a spell caster. I will keep you all informed."

Eragon continued to share the reports of the riders. There were a few gold thieves roaming the lands that had been jailed after being captured by two of the riders, little disagreements between the Humans and Urgals which weren't too hard to sort out. The council of Riders and Dragons continued to discuss these matters and share their thoughts between each other for what seemed to take hours. Finally everyone fell silent and Eragon started to speak.

"Ok now that we have finished discussing the riders training and the peacekeepers; Saphira and I would like to present you with an idea that we have both spent many hours thinking and discussing."

Eragon paused to think. Taking in the curious glances the council members gave him.

"Thrándurin has grown to become a spectacular and majestic city which we have all worked hard to build and in my mind I don't think Thrándurin will ever be complete; but at this stage I am pleased with what we have. I am proud of what we have made together as riders and I think that it is time to extend our invitations to the leaders of the nations in Algaesia. I am proposing we invite the leader of each race to come and visit our land, our home. To show to them what we have accomplished."

Eragon stopped and looked at the other leaders.

"Are you saying we invite them all at the same time? Wouldn't that leave Alagaesia vulnerable to attack? If we were to take all the leaders away? Who knows what kind of chaos could break lose!" Maendallyn exclaimed. Scowling at Eragon.

"Yes we have thought about that and we both think that the councils of each race should be able to maintain rule for a short period of time and that the news of the leaders leaving Alagaesia will be known by no one outside of the councils." Eragon answered.

"How long do you intend the leaders to stay for Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Two weeks. I would like to send three riders to collect each leader from Alagaesia. I will arrange them to meet at the most eastern point, where we set off sailing to leave Alagaesia many years ago. I suspect Arya will fly on Firnin, she will meet which ever riders I chose to send there also. Roran, Smorgar and Thorac would you like to go?" They all looked at Eragon rather stunned.

"If you chose to accept I will send invitations and plans to Orik, Arya, Garzhvog and Nazariah tonight. I have yet to arrange with them when this will happen."

Eragon's heart skipped with excitement at the mention of Arya and Orik. Over the years he learned to live without them but he still missed them dearly.

"I accept." Roran stated.

"I accept" Smorgar and Thorac said together.

"Good! Roran, you will be in command of this trip. Smogar and Thorac you must report to Roran before you do anything or if there is any trouble. Does anyone have any questions?"

Eragon searched all of their faces.

"How long will it take us to fly there and back?" Smorgar asked his voice was deep but he did not have an Urgal or Kull accent.

"It shouldn't take more than a week to go there and come back." Eragon answered.

"Now are there any more questions? I am growing weary and I've still got lots to do before the night is gone" Eragon asked.

The leaders looked amongst each other exchanging glances and they fell silent.

"No?... Well thank you all for your time this has been a very productive evening. I shall send a page to all of you when I know what is happening with the leaders."

Eragon bowed and began to walk towards the entrance of the hall.

_Saphira, let's go._

Saphira touched the consciences of all the Dragons in farewell and leapt down the ground with a thud. Eragon felt Saphira's memories of the conversations she had had with the Dragons during the meeting.

_Little one, don't forget we must go see Murtagh and also inform him of our news. Yes we will do that now. _Eragon thought.

Eragon had offered Murtagh a place on the council but he had refused. He did not want any large responsibility that would tie him down. He was a rather free soul his half-brother.

Murtagh often helped teach swordsmanship skills, archery and magic. When Murtagh first came to Thrándurin he had trouble getting along with other people because he was and sometimes still is seen as the traitor. Although after many years he had earned the trust and respect of the council and many of the new Riders who patrol Alagaesia.

Murtagh lived in a house he built himself just a little north of Thrandurin high in the mountains where it is only possible to get there by Dragon back. Eragon settled himself upon Saphira and with one forceful leap they both ascended towards the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: A Delirious Coincidence

Eragon stepped off Saphira landing on the surface of a cliff rock. There was about ten yards of large yellow like stones separating him from Murtagh's house. With four bounds Eragon stood before a clearing of trees where a large two story dark oak and stone house emerged. The trees that surrounded the house were so large they almost looked as if they were going to envelop it. Eragon could see vines growing atop of the roof and draping over the edge tangled together and Ivy clinging ever so tightly to the walls. Black smoke emerged from a small grey stone chimney that sat atop of the cobbled roof with the odd stone amiss. He liked Murtagh's house it was very "Human" and it also held lots of character. Moss was growing on the windowsills outside, along with untamed weeds. It seemed as if Murtagh did little to keep the outside of his house well-kept. The windows illuminated themselves with light as it was now dark and most probably quite late. The ground beneath him was a dry orange dirt colour.

_I want to stretch my wings, call me when you are done Eragon._

"Thank you Saphira." Eragon replied.

Eragon walked closer to the house until he was standing outside the door. He knocked three times waiting for an answer. The door was red, not as bright as it once was. It had weathered in the corners and flakes of paint had fallen away over the years and spiders had made webs in the little crevices and cracks. There were two lanterns hanging on either sides of the door kept alight by magic. The light seemed to grow bright and fade like a heartbeat as if it were breathing. It smelt like dry leaves and vine-flower pollen which smelt sweet and felt as if it swirled around the inside of Eragon's nose.

"Murtagh! It's Eragon. I have some news to share with you."

He stood waiting for a reply. A few moments later he heard Murtagh shout.

"Why so late brother? Come in the door is unlocked!"

Eragon looked down at the bronze handle and turned it with a push and with a slow creak the door opened. As he stepped inside he felt the warmth of the fire seep into his skin. Inside it smelt of dried tea leaves and dust.

Eragon saw Murtagh sitting shirtless on a couch with a book in his lap next to the fire. He sat in a lounging manner with his feet over one side. He looked up at him as he entered his eyes as grey and fierce as always. His long brown hair fell over his face only to be brushed away and tucked behind his ear.

"Evening Murtagh, I hope I am not interrupting anything…" Eragon said in an apologetic tone.

Murtagh swung his legs so they touched the floor and stood up. His toned body rippling as he moved. He walked behind the couch and picked up a white shirt from the ground. As he turned Eragon briefly saw the scar across his back; the one Morzan had given him as a child.

"Well I was getting to a rather high climaxing part of my book the moment you walked in. So yes you did interrupt." Murtagh joked as he put his shirt on with a smile. "Would you like some tea? I've just boiled some water." Murtagh asked Eragon. "Thank you." Eragon said in response. He walked to the fire place and carefully took the small iron water pail from a hook above the fire then set it on a small wooden table that was between two chairs; he then went to get two cups.

Eragon studied the inside of the house. It was cosy almost cottage like. The interior was completely wooden and the floor was nicely polished to shine. They were in the living room. There were two windows on either side of the front door; they had white panes with red velvet curtains. There were a number of fairths on the walls, some he recognized as places in Alagaesia, rivers and forests. A few were of Thorn but the one that caught Eragon's eye was a picture above the fire place of Nasuada. She had long black hair past her shoulders with a golden delicate crown atop of her head; her deep brown eyes seemed to look right into him. She looked very regal; a noble Queen proud to be a leader. The fairth revealed Murtagh's deep feelings of affection and love for Nasuada it also showed how he longed to be with her again. Eragon blushed and pulled his gaze from the fairth and at that moment Murtagh returned with two cups and a plate of dried crackers.

"How have you been Eragon? I hope you haven't spent too much time hunched over books and scrolls in your office. Too much of that will turn you senile." Mutagh let out as he poured the hot tea.

Eragon sat down picking up one of the crackers laughing "Oh I do try to spend as little time in my study as possible but I somehow always find myself back in there reading about something or experimenting with things."

Eragon paused for a moment. "More so Murtagh how are you? I've noticed the outside of the house could do with a bit of work. You know you could just speak a few words of the ancient language and you would have no vines, weeds or moss." Eragon looked at Murtagh gratefully receiving the spiced tea he offered.

"Oh you are like a neurotic woman sometimes Eragon. I like the vines and the weeds. It's what nature does." Murtagh said in reply.

"I have been well though and so has Thorn. We often go and explore the lands. They are very vast and empty with lots of game. So brother what is it you wanted to tell me?" Murtagh looked at Eragon waiting for an answer.

Eragon took a sip of his tea and then placed it on the table. "The Council, Saphira and I have decided to invite Orik, Arya, Garzhvog and Nazariah to Thrandurin to show them the home of the Dragons and Riders. They will stay with us for two weeks where they can see how we teach and how we live."

Murtagh looked at Eragon "So Arya will be coming? How do you feel about that?" Eragon had shared with Murtagh his feelings for her years ago when he was still dealing with the fact he may never see her again.

"It took you years to get her out of your head. You weren't in a very good place Eragon." Murtagh let out.

_**40 years earlier**_

_Eragon stood on the perch outside of his study and looked over Thrándurin a number of halls had been erected but there was still a lot of work to do. He slumped himself against the wall bringing his knees to his chest resting his chin. Tears welled from his eyes and he began to sob. He felt so alone. He terribly missed everything he had left behind so long ago. He began to speak aloud hoping a God would hear him. "Is this what I am destined to do my entire life? Dedicate my life, my happiness and my chance of love for this?" Eragon trembled. "I have busied myself with work to keep my mind from thinking about what I left behind. I am pleased with what we have accomplished but I don't think I have ever been happy." "If I were in Alagaesia would Arya be mine? Would we have children? Maybe she has found someone else. I hate to let myself think about it because the pain of it being true hurts too much." Eragon let his tears run dry before he fell into an unconscious state._

_**Present:**_

"I mean Eragon you seemed to be mentally unfit. You would get so overwhelmed with sorrow you'd pass out and sometimes go into induced fits. You were always mumbling in your sleep about things that could have been. At times I thought you would go insane."

Murtagh paused to breathe and said slowly "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring Arya and Orik here? What happens when they have to leave Eragon? Will you lose your mind and composure again?"

Eragon thought back to those dark times, even he questioned his own sanity. What healed him was time and coming to accept and live with the terms of never seeing anyone he loved in Alagaesia again. He knew that Murtagh was just being protective and he understood the consequences of bringing them back and that eventually they would have to leave again but Eragon didn't care. He just wanted to see them again.

"Yes I know Murtagh but I feel they have the right to see Thrándurin. Especially Arya for she is a rider herself." Eragon realised he spoke in more of a defensive tone than he intended.

Murtagh poured more tea and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Ok Brother if you say so. Just don't come crying to me when she's gone." Murtagh said mockingly.

Eragon threw a piece of cracker at him. "Well Murtagh thank you for your time. It's late and I do not want to keep you awake any longer and I've also got to send the invitations away tonight." Eragon said refusing to respond to Murtagh's last remark.

"Yes, I've got better things to do anyway." Murtagh said jokingly.

"Where is Thorn?" Eragon asked he had not noticed that the Dragon was absent until now.

"He is out hunting. He has been gone all day." Murtagh answered.

Eragon put his cup down and rose from the table. "Well thank you again brother." He exchanged a look with Murtagh and then turned and walked towards the door.

"Eragon…" Murtagh called behind him "It was nice seeing you. You must visit more often."

He looked over his shoulder "Nice seeing you too…"

At that moment he opened the door and stepped outside. He felt the cool night air against his skin. It was dark and the only light ahead shone down from the moon. It gleamed on the yellow rocks making them appear almost gold. Saphira was curled up near the cliff edge her scales reflecting the moon light dazzling him for a moment; even in the dark her scales were ever so bright and enticing.

_Saphira… It's time to go now. _Eragon touched her snout gently, then jumped on to her back. _How did it go little one?_ Eragon shared his memories with her and felt her hum in thought. He could tell she was thinking about the part of their conversation where Murtagh brought up the past and how distraught Eragon once was over leaving Alagaesia and his feelings towards Arya. She did not say anything on the topic though. Instead she leapt off the cliff and spiralled towards Eragon's hall in Thrándurin.

Saphira landed on the perch as Eragon jumped off. _I am going to get some sleep little one, please do not wake me unless an army is coming to attack Thrándurin or something of equivalent importance._

Eragon touched her side. "Of course Saphira you enjoy your sleep and I will try my best to make sure you are not disturbed." At that moment Saphira wrapped her tail around her body and fell in to a deep slumber within seconds. He felt equally as tired walking through the doors into his room. Perhaps the invitations could wait until tomorrow he thought.

He unstrapped Brisngr from its sheath and placed it beside his cot. The Erisdar lanterns illuminated the room in an orange like haze giving the room an amicable feel; flickering ever so often. Eragon felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier as he wearily undressed down to his under garments and slipped into his cot. He laid conscious for what seemed to be only a few seconds before falling into his waking dreams.

"_Eragon…Eragon…". Eragon turned his head listening for the faint voice that was calling his name. A harmonious voice he knew so well but could not place who it belonged too. He stood deep within a forest of tall pine trees. A place that also felt so familiar. Shards of white sunlight broke through the branches of the trees sending untraceable rays of light in all kinds of directions; warming the skin on his neck. "Eragon…". Eragon searched spinning in a circle trying to find the direction of the voice. Twigs broke under his feet as he stepped on the dry over grown forest floor._

_He heard a distant dragon roar and immediately looked to the sky. Above the trees the sky was a pure baby blue colour with spots of pearl white clouds; as he continued to search the sky a thunder of Dragons roared as they flew overhead. Eragon stared in amazement as hundreds of Dragon's flew above. The sparkles of light reflecting off their scales shone through the forest onto the trees like magical diamond jewels._

_He heard footsteps behind him and turned immediately to see who it was. "Eragon." A tall slender Elf with raven black hair and striking emerald green eyes stood there looking back at him. He felt nervous but also relieved he wasn't in the forest alone._

_The Elf was clothed in a red tunic that hung loosely on her petite frame with a delicate woven golden girdle pulled nicely around her waist. A beautiful white swan feathered cape rested on her shoulders. He stared at this alluring figure as she came closer. "Eragon. How long I have waited for you." The figure said as she was no more than two feet away from him her voice melodic and captivating._

_He studied her closely. A gold band sat evenly around her head with a silver crystal covering her brow. Her fair white skin looked as soft as silk, slanted eyebrows and enchanting green eyes that he felt he could lose himself in. Her lips as red as blood, thin but not too thin._

_A ripple of realisation hit him in the chest as he came to terms with who this woman standing in front of him was. His heart began to pound faster and his breathing slightly increased._

"_Arya?" Eragon managed to choke out._

_The Elf nodded and raised her index finger to her lips. An array of emotions streamed through him like a bursting flood. Arya stepped closer to him until they were a hands width apart. He could not depict her facial expression or tell what she was thinking._

"_It's been so long." Eragon said softly._

_It almost felt as if his heart were about to jump out of his mouth. Arya lifted her index finger and placed it on his lips, looking into his eyes ever so intently. She came closer to him slipping her hands through the gap between his side and arms embracing him tenderly. She rested her head against his chest. He could smell the familiar scent of pine needles; a scent that hit with nostalgia. He embraced her in return resting his hands upon the small of her back._

_For a while they stayed swaying in each other's hold. Arya pulled slightly away to face him. Her hands slowly moved up his chest, to his neck and then to his face. His heart fluttered as he noticed how close he was to her. Arya held his face entangling her slender fingers through his hair. He looked into her emerald eyes trying to depict her feelings. Then un-expectantly she pulled him forward kissing his forehead then each cheek. Her lips were soft and warm against his skin. With his hands on her lower back he pulled her slowly towards him until their noses touched. He felt as if there was a fire coursing through his veins. Softly he pressed his lips against hers. Feelings of excitement and anticipation convulsed through him. He felt as though he were floating on a cloud. Arya parted her lips pressing up against him. Her lips moist and soft against his; hands still entangled in his hair. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Arya pulled away. He smiled enchanted and feeling warm throughout his entire body. At that point he realised his feelings were still so deep for the Elf._

_Then Eragon noticed the forest around him turned into blackness and suddenly they were enveloped in Darkness. Eragon looked around panicked._

"_What's happening?" He asked looking to Arya for an answer but noticed she was wearing a black robe with a cowl that covered her face._

_Then he realised they were both standing on a ship under a clear night sky with glistening stars. The moon above gleamed off the silvery water that surrounded the ship that he soon realised was the Talita. _

_He stood bewildered and somewhat afraid. Staring back at Arya he pushed the cowl away from her face._

_He opened his mouth to speak but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her delicate fingers upon his lips. She took a step back from him and raised her arm above her head._

"_Farewell Eragon." And then Firnen swept down upon the deck of the ship snatching her up into the night sky buffeting air against him as he swept by._

"_Farewell Arya."_

_His throat tighten as he felt tears welling up in his eyes; trickling down his face. His fist clenched the railing of the ship as he wept. An enormous pain ripped through his chest as he fell upon the ship deck in realisation of what he was leaving behind._

He woke with alarm. His face wet from tears and sweat. He sat up in confusion realising he had only been dreaming. Slowly he lowered back down, thinking about what had happened. He had relived his farewell with Arya on the Talita. He couldn't explain the feelings he felt they were a mixture of confusion, hurt and maybe love. The dream bothered him for he could not stop thinking about it. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning he began to fall back into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitations

Eragon woke an hour before sunrise. Feeling well rested he arose from his cot and walked over to the sink to wash his face and cleanse himself. In the mornings he would clean, meditate and go through his mind and body exercises. This was his daily routine. He lifted his hand to his face and caressed his chin, rubbing against soft new stubble. Out of habit he whispered a spell allowing the stubble to fall into his hands. Once again he caressed his face and was satisfied with the clean shaven soft feel.

He then pulled a clean tunic out from his draws and clothed himself. After taking one more glance at the mirror to check that he was properly attired he crossed the room and grabbed Brisngr within its sheath strapping it to his waist.

He thought for a moment as memories of his dream came back to him. He felt troubled by it but pushed it to the back of his mind.

Looking out unto the perch he noticed Saphira was still sleeping soundly; her large stomach contracting with each breath. He then left his room and headed towards the meal chamber for breakfast.

The only sound he could hear was the soft treading of his leather boots upon the cool stone floor beneath him. He looked towards the roof that towered many metres above him as he walked still astonished with the size. The tops of the walls were encased with stained windows of Dragon's each being symmetrically accurate. A faint light shone through from the rising sun, highlighting the white stone hallway with colours of red, green and blue; giving an ambient feel.

He turned to his right and entered into the meal chamber where the Riders in training and mentors came to eat. It was still empty to his delight for it was still quite early.

A selection of breads, fruits and cereals lay upon a large table and a pot filled with freshly boiled tea. Eragon grabbed a handful of each and a cup of hot tea before finding a seat and placing his meal upon a table to eat.

He pondered ways of sending invitations to the leaders back in Alagaesia. He thought about scrying them. It would make things a lot faster. Although he couldn't scry Arya because of the wards around Du Weldenvarden but that didn't matter he could write to Arya instead. He would use magic to speed the process of delivering the letter.

"Eragon Ebrithil!" A voice called from the entrance.

He lifted his gaze towards an Elven woman Aradia standing by. She was one of Maendallyn's mentees. She looked much like any other Elf with long straight blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was one of the Elves who had left Alagaesia on the Talita. He had got to know all of the Elves that travelled with him well, including her. Hethought her to be a kind an attractive soul.

"Aradia." Eragon said in reply. She said the Elven greeting and Eragon responded in kind.

"You are eating breakfast alone?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I've got a lot to do today so I thought I would get up earlier." Eragon said lightly.

"May I join you?" Aradia asked smiling at him, eyes wide.

Eragon thought for a second and nodded he decided he wouldn't mind a little bit of company. Aradia was a rather friendly Elf. She had rather human like characteristics and was not as aloof as most Elves tended to be.

"Eragon may I ask you a question?" Aradia said politely.

Eragon inclined his head "You may ask." She seemed to fidget for a moment before speaking.

"I've noticed that… well since being here… you have never made a partnership with another…"

Eragon was silent. He creased his brow in thought pondering what the Elf was talking about. "How do you mean?" He asked.

"You have had no mate… Is this because your heart lies with another?" Aradia posed looking Eragon intently in the eye. He dropped eye contact and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did not know what to say for he did not know the answer himself.

"I have been kept busy with the construction of Thrándurin and the leading of the riders. I've had no time to dwell in partnerships and courting." He replied in a rather harsh tone. Noticing that the Elf tended to pull back almost in embarrassment but any evidence of that disappeared as her facial expression turned almost expressionless.

"I'm sorry I did not mean for that to come out the way it did." He looked upon the Elf who sat staring away in thought.

"I must leave I've got many things I need to do." He said standing up. Aradia sat silent. He felt rather awkward as he walked away.

Why did she want to know that? Was she interested in him? He did not completely discourage that thought for she was a genuinely nice Elf and fairly attractive and he had spent quite a lot of time with her during the up rise of Thrándurin. But he saw himself as a mentor to her and hadn't thought of her as anything else until now.

Eragon stood in his study staring at the mirror. He had decided to Scry Orik first to inform him of his plans. "Draumr kopa."He said unto the mirror. His reflection shimmered and turned into an image of Orik's throne room.

No one was visible but he could hear a murmur of voices in the background.

"Who could be scrying me?" Eragon heard a hoarse voice ask that sounded like Orik. Hearing his voice set off a pang of reminiscence inside of him.

Shortly a small brute looking Dwarf stepped into the image. He wore a golden crown upon his brow fitted with marvellous gem stones, his hair a rustic red with bits of silvery grey and a thick beard that rested against his chest. Unlike Eragon the Dwarf had aged quite a bit. He was clothed in a velvet red tunic with golden lining. The Dwarf took a moment to recognise who was staring back at him.

"Eragon?" Orik exclaimed in delight. Looking rather shocked.

"How is mine brother of heart? It has been far too long." Orik gleamed at Eragon a smile stretching from each ear.

"Orik! I have been kept busy and time has seemed to pass indefinitely since we last spoke. How is being King going for you?" Eragon asked in return.

"Oh it has been well. To be honest it's been quite uneventful for the past century." Orik's hoarse voice filled his ears with delight. "More importantly how is the land of the Riders and Dragons? I imagine it must be near complete now." Orik questioned Eragon waiting for a response.

"Well Orik that is the reason why I have contacted you today. After many years Thrándurin has grown to be a wondrous city. The riders and Dragon's thrive and live peacefully. I have decided to invite you, Arya, Nazariah and Garzhvog to visit Thrándurin for two weeks." Eragon explained all of the details thoroughly to Orik.

"I would be honoured Eragon and I think with Alagaesia being so quiet and peaceful you shouldn't have a problem getting the others to come." Orik said in a cheerful tone.

"I would like this to commence a fortnight from now." Eragon stated.

"Have you contacted the others?" Orik asked.

"No you are the first I have mentioned this too. I will start to contact the others after this."

Orik touched his beard in thought for a moment. "I am due to have a meeting with Nazariah and Garzhvog through means of scrying today, I could tell them what you have told me." Orik offered.

Eragon took a moment to think about Orik's offer. It would help most definitely and he realized he could not Scry Nazariah for he had never seen her before and sending a letter across Alagaesia would take far too long, even with magic.

"Yes that would be much appreciated if you could Orik." Eragon replied gratefully.

The Dwarf beamed in acknowledgement. "Very well Eragon in that case I shall see you soon… How good it is to say such a thing I thought would not be possible again."

He smiled at the Dwarf and said his farewells before the image swirled into his reflection again.

Eragon walked over to his desk grabbing a piece of paper and quill he sat down and thought about what he was going to write to Arya. He started writing many times only to screw up the paper and start again. He sat back in his chair and tried to clear his mind. After a moment of time he began to write:

_Arya –Dröttning_

_I am unsure on how to start this letter so I will just tell you my reasons for it now. The building of Thrándurin is complete and it has come to be a beautiful city and home for the Dragons and Riders. I, Saphira and the Council have decided to invite the leaders of each race to come and stay here for two weeks. I will guide you through Thrándurin and show you where the riders are trained. I think it would be an excellent opportunity. This may be rather rushed but I will organize three riders to meet you and the others at the eastern point of the Edgar River in a fortnight from now. The others will ride with each rider and I assume you and Firnen will fly together. I do hope you can come for it has been a long time and it would be good to see you again. I hope you are well Arya._

_P.S. Saphira sends her best to Firnen._

_Eragon_

Satisfied with what he had written he put it in an envelope and spoke a spell in the ancient language that conjured up a grass-boat around his letter. The way Arya had done when she sent him letters. Although his ship was not as well structured and as strong as hers but he thought it would do. He cast the ship into the air and let it float out the window adding an extra spell to protect it and guide it to Alagaesia faster than what it would go normally.

Eragon felt a feeling of excitement pulse through him as he realised he might actually see her again. He sat in thought for a long while remembering his dream and the kiss he had with his dream image of her. Touching his lips he dwelled on the thought for a moment almost reliving it. Feeling his cheeks turn hot. He changed his train of thought and then decided to go find Saphira.

He soon found her with Elanor lounging in the sun down by the fields where sparring was taught. The sun was high in the sky like a large orange orb sending heat through his skin. As he got closer to the Dragon's he had to look away for a moment for the light shining from their effulgent scales was blinding. The grass beneath them was a perfect green, soft beneath his feet.

_Little one how did sending the invitations go? _Saphira said to Eragon as he approached. He shared his memories with her and Elanor. They were both happy with the news. He felt a mixture of feelings from Saphira when he mentioned the letter he had sent to Arya.

_Saphira I have the rest of the day to do what I please. Would you like to go flying together? _Eragon asked Saphira hoping she would say yes.

_Little one, I would love too. _Saphira let out a roar of excitement.

_Oh I wish my rider would take me out flying today, it's such a beautiful day for it._ Elanor said in her temerarious voice.

_Perhaps he will, I doubt that he is too busy today. _Eragon said to Elanor.

_Well you two have a nice day anyway. _Elanor said to both Eragon and Saphira as she leapt in the air and flew towards the riders' halls.

Eragon strapped himself into his saddle as Saphira got ready to take off. _Are you ready Eragon? _Saphira asked him. _Yes Saphira. Now let's take off into the sky and leave our duties and troubles behind. _At that moment Saphira leapt into the air her wings alate and spiralled upwards at a flashing speed. Eragon thinking of nothing but what was happening now.

**Nothing too exciting happening in this chapter. Sorry about that. but it's building up to a great reunion. A little spark in Eragon is set with Aradia... Wonder what will happen with that. Thank you for your reviews. Comment please ;) would love to hear what you guys think.**

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6: Aradia

Aradia stood tall observing her students as they practiced magic between each other. She had them recite spells and words from the ancient language. They were a handful of the newest riders in training. Within her class were two Dwarfs Albert and Aubrey an Urgal named Heath a Human named Elise and an Elf named Navir. Aradia thought Elise excelled exceedingly in magic for a human.

"Now who can maintain water to stay in a pail?" Aradia asked as she held a medium metal pail above her head with her arm extended. Beside her sat four other pails. The pails looked ordinary except for the fact that they had a large hole in the bottom of each.

She turned around picking up the pails passing one to each student.

"We will continue to do this unto each of you can hold the water for a pleasing amount of time". She whipped her blond hair back as she looked at each of her students.

"Now stand in line please." Aradia ordered. As the students obeyed they held their pails in front of them, waiting for instruction.

Aradia stood in front of Albert a small Dwarf with platted dark blond hair and a dark mid-length beard. With her hand over the pail she shouted

"Adurna."

A gush of water ran through the pail and splashed upon the dry dirt and over the Dwarfs feet.

"Concentrate Albert!"

She walked past the others doing the same thing and with each she heard the displeasing sound of water hitting the ground.

"Think about what you have been learning and reciting in the ancient language. Make a spell to keep the water balanced within the pail." She said instructively.

She tried again and again unsatisfied as her students failed to hold the water. She studied the concentration and frustration upon their faces. After many attempts she came before Elise a small timid human with pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes.

"Adurna!"

The water flowed into the pail and just before it reached the bottom Aradia heard Elise whisper. "Adurna malthinae."

The water held within the pail; the water droplets shimmering in the light. Elise stared with such concentration, maintaining the spell for as long as she could. Aradia observed the girl with interest as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You may release." She said softly.

"Reisa du adurna!" The girl screamed as the water raised from the pail into the air and burst into thousands of water droplets that looked like tiny shards of broken crystal before falling to the ground and evaporating.

"Very good Elise. That was a fantastic display. I am very pleased with your work as a result you may retire for the rest of day." Aradia said inclining her head towards the soft spoken girl.

"Thank you Aradia-Ebrithil." Elise bowed and then ran off into the distance.

"Now the rest of you shall remain here until you can maintain water within your pail." She said to the other students, setting a spell for the water she had already dispersed to keep flowing through the pails until they succeeded.

Danir was the next to hold his water then Aubrey, Albert and lastly after much frustration Heath. Heath was the last one to be excused.

"Heath I have some scrolls for you. I would like you to read through them and recite them. They will help you improve with your magic." She said as she passed the scrolls to him. He towered at least two feet above her.

The Ugal looked discouraged and upset. "Thank you Ebrithil." Bowing as he accepted the scrolls.

Aradia decided she would walk through the gardens before she headed back to her house to cleanse her mind. The gardens were a magnificent sight filled with beautiful trees and flowers that blossomed scenting the air with a sweet taste of honeydew.

She walked between rows of towering hedges that blocked the sky, upon the branches sat plump sunset coloured flowers. Her favourite kind. She lightly treaded over green grass towards a stone fountain in the centre of the garden courtyard where she sat softly.

She began to hum and sing holding a flower in her hand; it began to open and grow bigger extending its stems. Her voice formed the flower and vine into a crown like shape once the Elf was satisfied with her work she popped it atop of her head as it rested perfectly upon her light blond hair. Closing her eyes she began to meditate.

She heard footsteps approached behind her as she opened her eyes to see who it was. As she looked up she came to see Eragon dressed nicely in a sapphire tunic with golden lining, felt pants and leather boots. Brisingr was strapped to his side; where it always was. His body slender and toned. She liked that he was tanned unlike her fair race. His light brown hair was blowing slightly in the wind his eyes cast upon her sitting below. He was adoringly handsome for a Human Elf she thought.

"Aradia, I was walking past and I saw you here and thought I would join you." Eragon said looking at her as he sat down.

She had pondered their early conversation had a few days ago. She did not know what to say to him fearing she may upset him.

"I'm sorry about how I was the other morning. I did not mean to be so brash." Eragon said apologetically looking down at his hands.

She found his apology heart warming but did not feel like continuing with that topic. As he fumbled she saw the silver Gedwey Ignasia on his palm and reached out towards his hand.

"May I?" She asked.

Eragon hesitated for a moment but then let her take his hand. Her soft hands were so small in comparison to his. She traced three of her fingers over his Gedwey Ignasia.

"What is it like to be connected mentally and physically to a dragon Eragon?" She asked still with his hand in her grasp. His hand felt strong within hers. It almost made her blush.

After a moment she gave it back studying him curiously as he sat in though. His eyes flicked for a moment as he started to speak.

"It's like being two people almost. You can feel, hear and understand the other completely. Nothing can be hidden and everything is shared. Everything I feel Saphira feels too and vice versa." Eragon said slowly.

She took a moment to think about what he had said; she would like to have that although she had never tried to get a dragon egg to hatch for her, she only ever wanted to be a mentor without the responsibilities of a rider.

"Aradia… Did you ever have a mate?" Eragon asked curiously.

The question shocked her for she did not expect Eragon to ask her such a question after the way he responded to hers. _Why did he care to know?_

She sat still for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"Yes Eragon, I have. I am nearing 700 now and I've only had one…" Aradia trailed off.

"What happened?" Eragon asked softly she noticed he was careful with his words.

"We met when I was only young, I would have been about 70… Yes 70. We did not like each other much to begin with but in Ellesmera we ended up spending a lot of time together after many years of friendship we became mates. We stayed together for over 400 years." She paused looking at Eragon. Mixed feelings came through her. It had been a long time but it always made her sad thinking of her Glenwing.

He watched her with interest.

"What was his name?" Eragon asked.

"Glenwing." Aradia let out softly.

She felt another tremor of sadness pass through her at the mention of his name. She looked down at her feet.

"He was one of Arya's companions killed by Durza along with Faolin." Aradia responded trying not to let her voice break in emotion.

Keeping her composure she carefully studied Eragon. He had his arms around his knees resting his chin, his gaze angled towards the ground.

"I am terribly sorry. I did not know." Eragon said humbly.

She nodded in acknowledgement grateful for his sympathy.

"Were Faolin and Glenwing close?" Eragon asked in a low voice.

"They were great friends yes. It was usually only Faolin who accompanied Arya but this time Glenwing decided to go along with them… The relationship between Faolin and Arya always bemused me. I was always unsure as to what they were." She said in wonder. _Should I have said that? Well it's too late now._

"So they weren't mates?" Eragon asked.

She could see he was bursting with curiosity and questions. She knew he had feelings for Arya back in Alagaesia and still wondered if they existed. It has been a long time.

"It is hard to say. They travelled together for twenty years Eragon. They were romantically involved with each other for a while. I never really kept up with them but I did know that Arya considered Faolin as hers and she his. But neither of them resorted to the term "mate". She said with thought.

Eragon looked as if he had been hit in the stomach and at that point she knew instantly that he still had feelings for her. Humans were so easily read. She was amazed at how he could still have feelings for her after such a long time. She felt somewhat hurt for she felt she had slight feelings of attraction towards him.

"Eragon. I'm sorry I must leave now there are things I need to attend to at my house. It was nice talking with you." She said as she sprang up to her feet. Feeling rather foolish.

"Yes it was nice, we should talk more often." Eragon said in a hopeful voice which seemed to imply his statement as a question.

Aradia creased her brow in anger because she felt he only wanted to learn more about Arya. When did he ever want to "talk more ofter."

"Good bye Eragon."

She turned and made her way out of the garden leaving Eragon to dwell in the gardens alone. She walked down the swirling paths towards her tree house. Her thoughts still upon the Dragon leader.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wait

A week had almost passed since Eragon had contacted Orik and sent Arya the invitation letter. He hadn't got a reply from her yet and he began to doubt she would write back. He had spent the past week working with issues between the riders in Alagaesia and organising an assembly to inform everyone about the leaders coming. It had kept him busy but it hadn't stopped him from thinking of the long awaited reunion that would hopefully happen within the next few weeks.

He called for Saphira and jumped on her back and headed towards the centre of Thrandurin for the assembly.

Saphira pulled hard landing softly on the stone ground as a hundred or so heads turned in awe. The whole of Thrandurin had gathered in the centre awaiting him and Saphira's arrival.

"Eragon Leader of the Riders! Saphira fire tongue!" The crowd shouted in honour.

Eragon quickly walked up unto the top of the stage. He cast his gaze upon a few hundred faces each staring at him curiously. The sun was still light almost touching the horizon in the distance sparking with orange, red and pink luminosity. Setting between the peaks of the far distant mountains.

"Greetings Riders, Mentors, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Urgals. I hope you're all well… The reason why I have commenced this assembly is to inform you all about what will be happening in the next few weeks to come. The council and I have decided to invite the leaders of each race from Alagaesia to visit Thrandurin."

He continued to explain the details and the dates they will commence.

"On the day they are due to arrive we will set a welcoming parade and festival for our visitors along with feasts of celebrations." He paused looking at his audience.

"I expect each of you to treat each leader with great respect." Eragon explained who the leaders where and where they were from.

"Well that is all I have to say. I thank you all for your time. Riders I wish you well in your training and hope it is going smoothly. If there are any council members who wish to say something you may" He searched his thoughts for anything else to say but nothing came to mind.

After saying his farewells and acknowledgements he then began to descend off stage towards Saphira.

_That was good little one. Brief and to the point. _Saphira said to him. He smiled and patted her side with thanks.

A few of the council members got up and spoke a few words that weren't of much importance. Eragon decided that after this he and Saphira would fly to his house upon the cliffs. He did not want to stay in the hall tonight.

Saphira flew high above the clouds as Eragon stretched his arms out feeling the wind wisp between his fingers. He felt free from his responsibilities and duties that waited for him below. He cast his gaze to the horizon as he saw the sun sinking, pulled away by a force unknown to him. The clouds illuminated the sky with colours of pink and red before blending into a twilight blue.

Saphira flew close to the cliffs rising to the highest point. Below Eragon could see his small cottage like tree house that grew closer as Saphira landed gracefully before it. He unstrapped himself and jumped down from Saphira.

Outside the house was a small fire place on the ground where he liked to sit around at night when he had time. It reminded him of travelling through Alagaesia and the many places they would make camp. It made him think of the close times he spent with friends before the war against Galbatorix.

To the right of his tree house was a large dragon keep for Saphira to sleep in. It could easily accommodate for two Dragon's. Eragon had made it so when Saphira had a mate he could stay with her in the keep. It had only been used by Saphira since they had lived there though for she had never been with another Dragon except Firnen. He questioned Saphira about this and she had told him that a Dragon's perception in time is much vaster than that of a humans and it had not been long enough for her to become involved with another Dragon.

Eragon's house was built into a large tree that's girth was roughly the size of Saphira. An intricately woven door stood before him as he turned the handle and went inside.

_Good night Saphira. _Eragon though.

_Good night little one._

Eragon walked up the spiralling steps holding the rail that had engraved vines and leaves upon it. He walked into the main area of his house. It was relatively small and confined. Two blue suede chairs sat in the centre of the room on top of a royal red rug with golden patterns woven into it. Between the chairs sat a wooden table with a few bits and things atop of it. A book case sat in the far end of the room, filled with Eragon's favourite books. He had become much better at reading and writing over the years. There was another spiral of stairs that lead to Eragon's room. Next to the stairs lay a door that lead out unto the balcony.

Eragon crossed the room opening the door to sit outside. He sat on a chair leaning against the outside of the tree looking down to see Saphira resting her head upon her giant like talons. He looked out into the distance wondering if Arya got his letter. Maybe it fell apart? He rested his arms on the rail of the balcony with his head in one hand. There he stayed for a long while.

_Are you ok Eragon?_ Saphira asked looking up at him.

_I am just hoping Arya got my letter. _Eragon answered.

Saphira hummed. _I'm sure she received it. She is most likely busy and hasn't had the time to write back._

He thought about what she had said. Perhaps she was right. Resting his head in his arms again as he shut his eyes.

Eragon's head drooped from the railing and he woke up with a snap. He had fallen asleep. He didn't realise he was so tired. A fluttering noise behind him drew his attention as he turned to see a neatly woven grass boat with three masks. He smiled in delight as he knew the letter was from Arya. He pulled the piece of paper from the ship and walked back in through the doors. The room was dark. "garjzla." Eragon spoke as the room lit up with light. He unfolded the letter carefully.

_Eragon_

_I was so pleased to receive your letter for it has indeed been too long. I must apologize for my tardy reply for it was not easy to convince the Elven council to let me leave for two weeks. I have been very busy lately trying to organize the two weeks I will be away. In my absence Lord Fiolr will take my reign. I look forward to Thrandurin and so does Firnen the news has made him tremendously happy. I have spoken with Orik about the trip as well. I look forward to seeing you and Saphira. I must go now for I have lots to do today._

_Arya._

He read the letter over a few times overwhelmed with emotions of anticipation, excitement and nervousness. He almost couldn't believe he would actually see her again. He paced back and forward in thought. Realising that it was late he walked upstairs to his room.

His cot lay in the far corner covered in green quilts, a small bedside table sat just to the left covered in a few of his belonging. On the opposite side of the room sat a draws that held clothes inside. In the other corner of the room opposite to the end of his bed was his bathing unit. His room was fairly simple and did not contain much for it was a place he only came to sleep and bathe in.

He undressed and made his way to his cot. Lying down he thought about the events of the days that had passed particularly the organising of the leaders visit. A few weeks ago it was merely just a hope somewhere within his heart now it would soon be turning into a reality.

His eyes slowly grew heavier as he fell into a deep slumber.

The days passed slowly for Eragon as he watched them trail on by. He tried to busy himself with reading and studying. It helped a little bit.

He spent a day helping Roran mentor his students. It was very productive. He told them about his struggles in training and how frustrating he found magic to be. He shared his own experiences and the riders listened intently. Taking heed to every word he said. He stayed with them until the Urgals and Humans of Roran's group improved; which they did after some long hours of coaching. He had taught them some of the things he had learnt from Oromis.

The following day it was time to farewell Roran, Smorgar and Thorac for they were to depart for Alagaesia to meet Arya, Nazariah, Garzhvog and Orik. Their departure was celebrated with a feast the night before.

Eragon kept going through his normal daily routines keeping in contact with the Riders in Alagaesia. They had captured the magician suspected of creating a shade and imprisoned him. The shade was still in the process of creation when the riders had found them. They instantly killed it in fear of it gaining power. There were also three other magicians involved who were also imprisoned.

He had spoken with Aradia a number of times but he noticed their passing conversations were much shorter than the ones they had in the past. So he had invited her to tea and they spoke for a long while. He learnt much about her and who she was in Ellesmera. She told him about the house she came from and that she was born in Kirtan an Elvish city. In return she asked him about his life. He began to feel at ease with Aradia and now called her a good friend. He found the Elf to be intriguing because of her dreamy like persona.

Eventually the days passed and it was the night before the due arrival of the Leaders. Eragon paced his study as he thought about the things he would show the leaders and what order he was to do it in. He had spent today organising four tree houses for each and had made sure they were all fitted with clean linen, towels and tunics. He also made sure everything was prepared for the feasts tomorrow.

He stayed up late planning his schedule for the next two weeks. Eventually he sat down satisfied that he had done everything there was to do. He stood up looking around his study one last time before he retired to his room.

Lying in his cot he tossed and turned. Not being able to sleep. He was thinking way too much. He was slightly nervous to see Orik and Arya again. He wondered if they were still the same as when he had said farewell to them that night two centuries ago. He lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours before he finally fell into his waking dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrival

**The Arrival**

The sun was like a luminous red orb casting it's rays of warmth across the plains of Thrandurin. The sky was a light blue and there were no clouds to be seen. _Yet another beautiful day. Bless this great weather. _Eragon thought.He stood atop of large ivory steps that spilled from the great halls mouth. He peered across the plains before him. In the distance tall pines stretched out along the west and east all in many different shades. Lush cut green grass covered the ground before him still damp with dew. To the far right lay an archery field filled with eager riders at practice. To the left was a melee training ground. The familiar clang sound of metal on metal filled the late morning air a noise he found somewhat soothing.

Eragon made his way down the great steps towards the gardens with long elegant strides. He had arranged to meet with Murtagh. A few training riders passed by, greeting him with great respect and admiration. He crossed the wide fields that separated the halls from the gardens, his boots sinking softly upon the grass. Soon he came to a cobbled path that lead him to the centre of the garden where he had spoken with Aradia two weeks before.

He soon found Murtagh lying stretched out with one leg over the other hands behind his head looking rather relaxed.

"Looks comfortable brother, I wish I could do such things as lounge in the sun all day." Eragon said as he stood over Murtagh gazing down upon him.

"Oh but you can brother, you can't be as busy as you always say you are. What things are there to do so much of anyway?" Murtagh looked up towards him with a familiar smirk.

"You're blocking my sun Eragon." Murtagh exclaimed as he softly hit Eragon's left calf.

He shuffled to the right then lay next to Murtagh in a similar position.

"Wow this is comfortable."

"Yes I'm thinking of possibly retiring here in the evenings instead of to my cot." Murtagh said in a sarcastic tone as they both chuckled.

"So you must be pretty excited for tonight. Seeing Arya and all." Murtagh said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I am very excited to see all of the leaders." Eragon replied defensively.

"Sure you are." Murtagh joked. "When are we expecting them to get here?" Murtagh asked turning to face him.

"Roran had Scryed me this morning telling me we should expect them a little before dusk. I have arranged for them to land upon the fields outside of the halls, today we will erect tents for the feasts and have an outdoor celebration. For fitting all of the Dragon's in the meal chamber may be a problem and after all we are graced with summer evenings. A few of the riders are already preparing the landing grounds as we speak. Tonight will be a great celebration." Eragon said proudly.

"At least for you, how do you think Arya and Orik will react when they see me?" Murtagh asked in an irritated tone.

"They probably still hold such a grudge towards me especially Orik after all I did kill his father. What they don't understand is that I didn't have control over my own actions…Perhaps I shouldn't attend this celebration." Murtagh bluntly stated.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Eragon replied carefully.

"I want you to be at the celebration tonight because you helped with Thrandurin and you were also with me when I needed you most during the times I was unwell. I see you as my brother in blood and I would like you to be very much a part of whatever we do tonight. Arya and Orik will have to see past there ill feelings for you and understand that what you did in the past was not of your own choice." He paused for a moment punching Murtagh in the shoulder.

"Besides you must be curious to meet Nazariah. I've heard she's just like Nasuada." Eragon grinned.

"She is rightly my great-grand daughter Eragon!" Murtagh exclaimed in disgust realising what he was hinting.

"Blood runs thin after a few generations." Eragon joked as both of them burst out laughing.

"Well I must go to the fields to help setup for tonight. I'm glad we had this talk." Eragon said as he sat up.

"May I join you? I've got nothing else to do today." Murtagh asked.

"Yes of course! We could definitely do with your help." Eragon gleamed bouncing up to his feet extending an arm out towards Murtagh as he pulled him up.

"Good." Murtagh said with a grin.

The two brothers walked side by side up the cobbled path towards the fields exchanging in small conversation before they would ready the grounds for tonight.

Dusk was approaching as Eragon stood by the steps of the hall looking down to observe the final made touches of the landing field where the celebrations of reunion were to be held. Two large white tents big enough to easily fit every rider and their Dragon had been erected parallel to each other in the centre of the green fields. One was for The Older Riders and mentors and the other was for the riders in training. From the steps a large royal blue carpet was laid down running past the tents till it extended into a large square with a flagpole on each corner showing white coloured flags with a dragon, each one being a different colour. This is where the leaders will land. Lanterns stood tall on each sides of the carpet to allow for light when the sun had set. He was satisfied with the fields as he motioned to an Elf to come to him.

"Faelin I am happy with what we have done. Could you please call the horn for the riders please?" Eragon asked looking to the Elf who was very tall and slender with long straight black hair and green eyes.

"Yes certainly Eragon." Faelin replied as he dashed up the steps towards the hall.

Shortly after a trumping horn sounded calling for the Riders. It did not take long for them to heed the call as about forty or so riders with their magnificent dragons of each colour soon stood before him.

"Greetings Dragons and Riders! It is so wondrous to see you all stand before me. Over the past two hundred years Dragons and Riders have come to exist and thrive once again! Tonight we celebrate the completion of Thrandurin, the welcoming of the leaders and of course the rise of the Dragon Riders!" Eragon shouted.

The riders and dragons cheered and roared loudly in response.

"As you can see there is a blue carpet laid out for our guests to land on. Would you all stand on each side of the carpet in order of rider age. The council and myself will stand closest to the landing and the age of riders shall descend towards the beginning of the steps." Eragon spoke with an instructive tone as he watched the Riders and their Dragons take formation.

Eragon stared in awe as the scales from the dragons reflected the light from the sun casting rays of different coloured light in all directions. He marvelled at the many Riders before him.

Stepping down the steps he began to make his way to his position where Saphira waited for him. Approaching the first pair of riders standing opposite each other he bowed three times before walking through a majestic tunnel of dragons, making eye contact and acknowledging each rider. There were dragons of every colour Eragon could imagine. He walked gracefully with his head high proud of what they had all achieved. After a short while he emerged from the tall proud standing Dragons of the Riders and Council members and jumped atop of Saphira who let out a magnificent roar echoed by the rest of the Dragons.

The sun neared the horizon and Eragon could see four dragons approaching at a rapid speed. His heart started to beat faster as they all waited in anticipation. He could feel Saphira was also nervous and aprehensive.

_Little one I am so proud of you. _Saphira hummed.

_Thank you Saphira. I am proud of you also and every rider that sits here today. I see them all as my kin. _Eragon replied.

_That they are. _Saphira thought.

The first to land was Roran and Elanor her bright burgundy scales shimmering in the light. Roran jumped from her back extending his hand towards Nazariah as Elanor knelt as close to the ground as she could. She was as big as two houses. Eragon held his gaze upon Nazariah and realised the things he had heard about her were true. She was indeed strikingly similar to Nasuada.

She had a lighter complexion but her features were undoubtedly the same with high round cheek bones, almond shaped eyes and full lips with short black hair and deep brown eyes. She stepped lightly off Elanor as Roran guided her to the ground.

The next to land was Thorac and his golden dragon Alvani as soon as she touched the ground a small brute Dwarf that appeared to be Orik jumped off.

"God damn it, Dwarfs are not made for the skies!" Orik exclaimed in a frightened voice. As he swiftly waddled over to the others muttering something he did not catch. Eragon chuckled quietly.

Smorgar landed with his grey dragon Nargok, Garzhvog sitting behind him. It looked funny to see an Urgal and a Kull on a dragon back. Garzhvog easily stepped down from the Dragon and went to stand with the others towering above them.

The last to land was Arya and Firnen. The marvellous green dragon had grown to be bigger and broader than Saphira; his strong muscles rippling as he moved. He gazed at all the dragons standing in formation with one large orb like eye until he stopped upon Saphira. A wisp of smoke came from his nostrils. Eragon could feel emotions coursing through Saphira as she stared back in awe. He felt them exchanging thoughts.

Eragon looked towards the Elf sitting upon Firnen's back as she leapt gracefully to the ground. He felt breathless for a moment as he watched her. She wore a green tunic with a black girdle adorned with moonstones pulled around her waist accentuating her petite slim figure with felt black pants and knee high brown leather boots. She moved to where the others were with her long raven black hair drifting in the wind. He was stunned by her beauty.

Eragon could hear the riders talking quietly in the background as he jumped off Saphira and walked towards Nazariah, Orik, Garzhvog, and Arya to greet them.

"Welcome!" Eragon exclaimed with glee.

He looked towards Nazariah extending his arm to shake her hand.

"Nazariah! I am Eragon. I am so happy you were able to come to Thrandurin and I hope riding on a dragons back was not too terrifying." Eragon said with a smile.

"Thank you for extending your invitations to me Eragon. The ride was very pleasant. It is so wondrous to see the world from such great heights. I count it as a blessing" Nazariah said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." He responded politely as he turned towards Orik who leapt at him with open arms.

"Eragon! Mine brother of heart!" Orik bellowed in excitement embracing him.

"Orik! It is so good to see you!" Eragon said as he stepped back from Orik's embrace.

"It's been far too long Eragon!" Orik let out.

Eragon examined the dwarf quickly. He did not look like the tough, forceful headstrong dwarf Eragon had once known back in Alagaesia, instead stood a feeble like man with bushy grey eyebrows and a grey rustic beard that draped over his large belly.

Eragon switched his gaze to the towering Kull Garzhvog. He stood next to Orik making him appear even bigger.

"Garzhvog. It is good to see you." Eragon said looking up towards the Kull.

"It is good to see you and all the fire tongues too Eragon King Killer." Garzhvog said his words rough through his accent.

Finally he turned his gaze towards Arya. He watched her for a moment as she stared back at him with slanted green eyes her expression unreadable. Her familiar eyes filled him with warmth. He smiled and began to speak but nothing came out.

He moved closer to her as she continued to watch him. He couldn't believe that she was actually here, right in front of him.

"Eragon." Arya spoke softly. Her voice sounded like a thousand birds singing in harmony. It sent all sorts of feelings through him.

"Arya." Eragon let out as he began to laugh.

"Oh Arya it has been far too long. The years have treated you well." Eragon said as he moved to embrace her. They embraced for a short while until she stepped back smiling at him.

"Thank you. You look well yourself Eragon. I like the new look." she said motioning towards his hair.

"Thanks, it has taken some getting use too." He said in reply.

Firnen had gone to sit next to Saphira. Eragon glanced at the two watching Saphira nuzzle her snout into Firnen's neck.

"I am so happy you have all arrived safely. This is Thrandurin and these are its riders and dragons!" Eragon shouted as a chorus of roars came from the line of dragons. Nazariah, Orik, Garzhvog and even Arya stared fascinated by the rows of magical beasts before them.

"Now you all must be tired from the journey but I hope you aren't too tired, for tonight we will celebrate! You may want to freshen up before we feast. If you would like to follow me to the rider's halls I will show you where the baths are and will have someone take your things to your tree houses." Eragon said to them all.

Turning on his heels he began to walk through the tunnel of Dragon's with the leaders following behind him walking slowly as the marvelled at each Dragon and Rider.

They all ascended the steps and entered the great towering hall.

"This is the main Dragon Rider hall where most of the Riders stay while they train. I also have a room and study in this hall." Eragon said as he continued walking through the corridors towards the bathing rooms.

"Here I will leave you to freshen up and relax; there is a tunic beside each bathing unit if you are in need of fresh clothes. Once you have finished feel free to make your way back to the tents for we have a feast, cold mead and entertainment waiting for you." Eragon said sharing his gaze between the four of them.

"Ah I could definitely do with a cold mead Eragon! One now would be great." Orik said with enthusiasm.

"If you wish Orik I will get someone to bring you one whilst you bathe." Eragon replied kindly.

"Send one for all of us Eragon. We have travelled far and definitely deserve it." Nazariah said assertively.

She was just like Nasuada Eragon thought.

"Very well! I will organise that now."

Eragon said as he turned back in the direction he came. He soon found someone to deliver his visitors mead as he headed back towards the tents.


	9. Chapter 9: Celebrations

****I just had to continue! I hope it's not too rough it's 3am haha... Thanks for reading!****

* * *

><p><strong>A Celebration Between Old and New Friends<strong>

All of the Dragons were lounging around on the grass next to the tents as Eragon walked by some were talking, others were play fighting and others were sleeping. He saw Firnen and Saphira apart from the group being playful with each other and catching up with what was missed over the past years. Eragon could feel Saphira's happiness and love for Firnen that seemed to have deepened greatly since they were last together. Her emotions came through Eragon and all of a sudden he felt a hot rising feeling within him that he could not explain. He tried to ignore it as he continued towards the tents.

The tent to the right was filled with the training riders as Eragon passed he could hear them loudly talking and singing amongst each other with glasses of mead. The sweet aroma of food filled the air as the kitchen hands came down with platters of fruit, vegetables, meats and sweets, placing each of them on the tops of the tables inside the tents.

Eragon went inside his tent to find the council members, Riders and Murtagh already seated. Eragon made his way to the table taking the empty seat next to Murtagh.

"Eragon! Have a glass of mead!" Murtagh said as he pushed a full pint in front of him.

"Thanks Murtagh, I better not drink too much before I've eaten else you will have to carry me home." Eragon joked.

"Oh come on Eragon, don't be such a woman." Murtagh laughed "And it won't be me carrying you home." Murtagh scoffed winking at Eragon.

Eragon noticed that Murtagh was already tipsy in fact everyone at the table seemed to be a little more relaxed than what they had been earlier.

"Murtagh!" Eragon whispered quietly. "Watch what you say."

Murtagh leant back in his seat taking another sip of his mead.

"Eragon how are the leaders? I hope they aren't too tired from the journey." Maendallyn said from across the table.

"They are good. They should be here soon. I left them to bathe about three quarters of an hour ago." Eragon answered Maendallyn with a smile.

Eragon began to relax in his seat sipping on his mead while he waited for Arya, Orik, Nazariah and Garzhvog exchanging conversation with the other riders.

Before long the four leaders entered the tent. Eragon turned his head as they approached the table, Arya appearing first in a silk emerald knee length dress, with a belt of white swan feathers across her waist, the dress hugged her figure nicely revealing her toned shoulders, arms and back. She wore her hair out with a delicate silver crown on top of her head. She took a seat across from Eragon flicking him a smile. Eragon found it hard to take his eyes of her. He felt drawn to her by an unexplainable force. Breaking his gaze he watched the others sit down Nazariah and Garzhvog sitting in the two empty chairs beside him.

Eragon saw Orik look towards Murtagh hoping the Dwarf would not lunge at him in anger or try to stab him with a fork. But to his surprise the Dwarf looked away and sat down silently next to Arya. Eragon felt Murtagh look at him in the corner of his eye.

Eragon stood up with his glass of mead raised above his head.

"I would like to make a toast to our visitors tonight. I thank them for coming to travel such a far way to see our land and what we have built. Tonight we celebrate the safe arrival of the leaders, the completion of Thrandurin and the rise of the riders!" Eragon said as everyone at the table cheered.

"Now eat, drink and be merry!" Roran shouted.

They all began to feast upon the selection of foods laid out before them each with a pint of mead and enjoying the company of one another, many bombarding the leaders with questions about how things were back in Alagaesia. Eragon sat and listened interested to hear what they had to say his gaze returning back to Arya every so often.

The Dragons came inside the tent sharing barrels of mead and exchanging thoughts with the riders ever so often. Eragon noticed Saphira and Firnen were not with them, he had a strong idea as to what they were up too though.

The night grew on as their glasses emptied only to be refilled by the kitchen hands. They talked and talked sharing thoughts and memories. The mead made everyone light and merry as most got up to dance and sing. A few Elves began to play flutes and harps as music filled the night air in harmony. Eragon stood up feeling rather tipsy. He laughed aloud and cheered swaying with the music. "Arya will you dance with me?" Eragon shouted over the music. "Of course!" Arya answered smiling back at Eragon.

Eragon walked over to Arya's side of the table extending his hand to hers. She took it gracefully following him towards the corner of the tent where everyone else was dancing. Eragon spotted Murtagh and Nazariah talking at the table, catching Murtagh's eye he exchanged a smile.

He looked back at Arya twirling her under his arm. They both danced ever so swiftly moving with such ease and perfection.

"I think this is the first time I've ever danced with you, without a sword." Eragon said in laughter; bringing her close to him so they were facing each other.

"Yes I believe it is. However dancing with swords seemed more necessary back then." Arya replied as Eragon lowered her towards the ground; looking into her sparkling emerald eyes.

He lifted her up again swirling her away as they continued to dance with such fluent movements, each moving in sync with the other. The connection they shared was evident to everyone around them but neither of them seemed to care.

The night passed by and slowly the tents began to empty. Until it was just Eragon and Arya left in the tent with three Dragon's passed out on the ground.

"Looks like they drank a bit too much." Eragon chuckled.

He looked back at Arya who was in hysterics.

"Shall we go somewhere else? I feel the company here is somewhat… Dead." Arya managed to say before she burst out laughing.

"Yes I will walk you to your tree house." Eragon offered making his way to towards the tent door.

"Actually I would like to see where you stay in the hall." Arya replied her tone somewhat assertive.

Eragon was slightly surprised he did not expect Arya to suggest going back to the hall especially at such a late hour. But it made him happy that she wanted to spend more time with him after all they did have two hundred years to catch up on.

"Sure." Eragon smiled back at Arya as she walked up to him putting her arm through his.

"Great!" Arya beamed with delight.

Eragon realized the elf was tipsy if not slightly drunk although he did not feel to be anywhere near sober himself. The pair walked out of the tent and followed the carpet towards the halls, with orange lanterns lighting their way. Both silent enjoying one another's presence.

* * *

><p>Eragon entered his room with Arya following behind. She looked around studying every corner curiously until her gaze fell upon the fairth of herself above the fire place. She looked at it for a long time. Eragon knew that it showed all that he felt for her and how much he missed her, but he did not care. As he looked at her he could tell she was thinking deeply about something.<p>

"Would you like some Faelnirv?" Eragon asked.

It was an Elven drink they had once shared a night long ago in Alagaesia before the fall of Galbatorix.

"I've got some in a draw somewhere." Eragon said waiting for Arya to respond.

"Yes that would be nice thank you." Arya answered as she looked over Eragon's collection of books.

Eragon opened the bottle taking a sip as he felt the Faelnirv slide down his throat making his insides feel warm. He walked towards Arya handing her the bottle.

"Would you like to sit down?" Eragon asked Arya motioning towards the red chair as he took a seat on the edge of his cot.

Arya took a sip of the Faelnirv as she moved to sit down.

"Do you remember the last time we drank this together Eragon? Galbatorix was still alive, and we the size of ants in comparison to his power were banging upon his gates, not knowing whether we would live to see another day. Now look at us now!" Arya said swaying from side to side.

"It's amazing isn't it." Eragon responded.

"Tell me how the years have treated you Arya." Eragon said looking towards the Elf. Taking another sip she handed the bottle back to Eragon.

"To be honest it's been rather uneventful and not very exciting. A lot has changed in Ellesmera, for the good of things of course but nothing of great interest. Although there have been a few more Elven children which is just so beautiful to see, they bring a bit of life and excitement to the forests." Arya continued talking as Eragon tried his best to listen to every word but struggled as he could feel the Faelnirv taking effect feeling floaty and warm, he passed the bottle back to Arya.

"How have you been Eragon?" Arya asked sipping the bottle. It took Eragon a moment to answer.

"Good. I've been great. We've been great…" Eragon trailed off and found himself laughing for no reason as Arya began to laugh too both high on the elvish drink.

Eragon fell back softly on to his cot trying not to fight the Faelnirv as he felt relaxed and content. In the corner of his eye he saw Arya stand up and move towards the fairth staring up at it again.

"It's so strange looking at myself." Arya let out.

"Do you find yourself as beautiful as I do?" Eragon said aloud as he quickly covered his mouth. He did not mean to let that escape; it was merely just a thought.

Arya laughed "Oh Eragon."

She walked over to his cot sitting next to him. Eragon looked up, her back towards him. Her fair skin looked invitingly smooth as Eragon's eyes followed from her neck down to her lower back. He wanted to reach out and touch her but his limbs felt too heavy. It was probably a good thing.

"Arya I have missed you dearly." Eragon said softly. He could not see her face so he couldn't tell what her reaction was.

"I have missed you too Eragon." Arya whispered.

Eragon touched her arm motioning her to lie down and to his surprise she did not resist. A scent of crushed pine needles brushed over Eragon as he inhaled deeply. The smell triggering memories within him.

"You still smell the same." Eragon said to Arya another thing he did not mean to say aloud. Arya laughed again.

"I don't know what to say to that Eragon."

Eragon blushed, he felt rather drunk as they both lay there quietly.

Eragon felt for Arya's hand holding it softly as he felt her fingers weave between his. Eragon felt as though he could lay there for the rest of his life.

"I've thought about you quite a lot over the past years Eragon." Arya whispered her words slow almost slurred. Eragon could tell she was also feeling the effects of the Faelnirv as their sentences shortened and their words seemed to blend together.

"I'm glad you came Arya." Eragon said as they both lay still, their eyes growing heavier.

Eragon whispered Arya's true name feeling her tremor in recognition.

Arya whispered Eragon's in return.

"Nothing has changed Arya." Eragon spoke softly. He heard her hum in reply.

They lay their for a long while as Eragon let the Faelnirv take him away shortly falling into a slumber still holding Arya's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Again hope it ain't too rough :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: A Series Of Revelations

**In this chapter I've kinda put three chapters into one, because they are short. They are in Eragon, Aradia and Arya's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><strong> A Series Of Revelations<strong>

Eragon slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light shining through the windows, for a moment the room seemed to warp and spin; it appeared to be much brighter than usual. It took a moment for Eragon to realize where he was. His body felt drowsy and slow as he sluggishly sat up, head spinning as he walked towards the basin to wash his face still fully clothed from the night before.

He cleansed himself in his bathing unit and did his morning routine as usual. Looking into the mirror he checked that he was properly attired before turning to grab Brisngr. The bottle of Faelnirv sat on his bedside dresser and Eragon quickly remembered that Arya had come back with him last night. She must have got up early and left because she was no longer there. Eragon tried to remember what had happened but his memory was clouded. He remembered falling asleep whilst holding Arya's hand but couldn't remember anything they discussed.

As he attached Brisngr to his side he saw a note lying on his cot.

_Eragon meet me up by the cliffs at midday. We need to talk._

_Arya_

Eragon folded the note into his pocket wondering what Arya wanted to discuss he hoped he hadn't said anything he would regret last night. Still thinking he headed out towards the meal chamber for breakfast. He did not have anything planned for today allowing for the leaders to rest and recover from the journey and celebration. The hallway was empty as everyone was still probably asleep, tired from the night before. Eragon found the meal chamber to be empty again, getting his breakfast and sitting down at a table in the far left corner.

"Eragon!" A voice called. Eragon lifted his head to see Orik.

"Orik! How…" Eragon stopped as the Dwarf cut him off.

"You never told me Murtagh was here! Some warning could have been nice. I'm sorry Eragon, I know he is your half-brother but he disgusts me!" Orik shouted in rage. Eragon had never seen him so upset before.

"He is a bastard traitor!" Orik exclaimed in anger.

Eragon did not know what to say as he sat watching the Dwarf vent.

"I'm sorry I did not inform you Orik… If you feel you need to make justice with him I can arrange for a meeting and we can settle this matter." Eragon said slowly he hoped the Dwarf did not want to challenge him in battle or anything similar, he loved them too much to lose either of them.

"Bah! Eragon!" The Dwarf still shouted enraged.

"I will talk to him today Orik..." Eragon said quickly before he was cut off again.

"Just make sure he is nowhere within my sight. It was hard enough not trying to stab him from across the table last night. I'm not sure I can be so controlled next time." Orik bellowed as he turned storming out of the room in a rush.

"I'm sorry Orik!" Eragon shouted but the Dwarf had already left the chamber.

Eragon remained silent slightly shocked as he finished his breakfast. He decided he would go to see Murtagh after he had eaten. This matter needed to be resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Aradia P.O.V: Words of A Friend<strong>

Aradia walked with strong intention down the winding cobbled paths as she searched for a particular tree house. Passing through the mentors houses she arrived to where the visitors stayed. Her gaze caught on one house in particular as she moved swiftly towards it knocking on the door. She waited a few moments before it opened.

"May I come in?" Aradia asked looking towards an Elf that appeared to be Arya.

"Aradia you caught me by surprise I wasn't expecting anyone so early… Come up stairs." Arya said timidly as they both descended up the tree into the living area.

"Would you like some tea? The water is hot." Arya asked Aradia as she sipped on a cup of her own.

"No thank you." Aradia answered. Arya was still in her bed wear as it was still early in the morning. Aradia had never been close with her for they hadn't ever spent much time together.

"May I ask why you came here Aradia?" Arya asked intently as she rested on the edge of a couch arm.

"What's your deal with Eragon?" Aradia asked bluntly.

Arya looked surprised by her question as she moved uncomfortably in her seat standing up to place her tea on a table a few feet to the right then stood in akimbo looking back at Aradia.

"What is it of your importance?" Arya asked sharply.

"Eragon means a lot to me Arya and I don't want to see him hurt. You are only here for a short time; do you think it's a good idea to start something only to have to leave him?" Aradia paused to think.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were just to stay as you are and become nothing more?" Aradia asked as she watched Arya.

Arya was silent her expression unreadable.

"What is to happen between Eragon and I is between us. It does not concern you." Arya replied hotly.

"In a way it does Arya, when he is hurt and broken I will be the one who will be there for him. Not you." Aradia stated.

"You speak as though you have feelings for him?" Arya asked seeming slightly aggravated.

"I care for him. That is all. I am just telling you to be careful and to think about how things will turn out in the long run." Aradia said in a softer tone. They both stood in silence.

"Arya are you truly over Faolin?" Aradia asked softly.

Arya walked over to the wall leaning against it as she slowly slid to the floor sitting down bringing her knees to her chest in thought.

"Are you over Glenwing?" Arya asked.

"No I am not. I may never be. You know well that our race does not forget or move on quickly." Aradia replied.

"Losing Faolin was one of the hardest things I've had to live with. He was not only my… my…mate… he was one of my closest friends. The feeling of running knowing he had fallen to Durza was.. . I cannot find the words to describe such pain."

"Over the years I have come to terms with accepting that he is dead and that no amount of longing or wishing for him to come back is going to change that." Arya said appearing to be lost in thought.

"I do not feel I need to elaborate on how I feel towards Eragon or the relationship we share to you. Thank you for your concern Aradia, now if you wouldn't mind I've got to get dressed and ready for the day." Arya said looking up towards Aradia.

"Just be careful Arya… I will show myself out." Aradia said as she walked back towards the stairs feeling somewhat dissatisfied with the outcome of their conversation.

"Farewell Arya." Aradia said before she disappeared below.

**Arya P.O.V: **

Arya remained in the same position against the wall for a long while. Thoughts of the past running through her head, thoughts and memories of Faolin. Bringing him up showed to be very painful surfacing emotions she had suppressed for many years. She wiped her eyes as they became slightly wet from tears.

Eragon came to her mind as well. The thought of him brought a slight smile to her face. She enjoyed last night, he hadn't changed since they last parted and she felt seemingly comfortable with him. Many times she had fought with herself, contemplating on how she felt for him her head constantly battling with her heart. Their time apart only caused her heart to grow fonder of him but she knew Aradia was right. If anything were to happen between her and Eragon it would be short lived and harder to say goodbye.

Sometimes she hated and resented her position as Queen, she longed to live in Thrandurin with Eragon and help raise the Riders but she knew she couldn't; knowing that tore at her heart like an open wound. She had often spent many nights wondering if Eragon had found a mate to share his life with, someone who could satisfy him in ways she couldn't. A pang of jealousy aroused within her as she thought of Aradia. Would anything become of them if she were to show Eragon no interest? The thought left a sore feeling within her like swallowing shards of glass.

Letting out a sigh she put her head in her hands as a trail of crystal like tears trailed down her cheeks. Why must things be so hard? She wondered.

_Arya, are you ok? I feel that you're hurting. _Firnen's low familiar voice filled her mind comforting her.

_Firnen where are you? _Arya asked.

_I am with Saphira but I will come to you now. _Firnen said.

_You don't have to Firnen I am fine. _Arya replied.

_No I am coming now._ Firnen replied as he withdrew from her conscience before she could argue.

A flow of Firnen's memories came through his conscience. He felt happy and complete with Saphira, a happiness Arya knew he hadn't felt in a long time. Strong emotions of desire and love coursed through her as they had come through Firnen. Suddenly she felt the same love for Saphira as Firnen felt for her, a strange uncanny feeling that felt as though someone was overriding her emotions. As her feelings and emotions heightened she felt a strong unending love for Saphira's rider Eragon. Although she knew that the question was not whether she loved him or not for subconsciously she always knew she did, it was how she would act on her feelings for him knowing that having a future with him was of ill hope.

Standing up she made her way to the bathing unit and readied herself for the day as she waited for Firnen remembering she was to meet Eragon latter. Her heart seemed to quicken as she thought about what was to become of their meeting. Putting it to the back of her mind she undressed to bathe letting the water run over her perfectly proportioned body cleansing her as she cleared her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>A little different to normal... Hope you like it x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Heart Against Head

Eragon waited for Arya upon a rock at the bottom of the cliffs that towered over Thrandurin while Saphira flew above. The sun was in the centre of the sky indicating that it was midday. Eragon searched in the distance for Arya but saw no sight of her. He lay down letting the sun seep into his skin as he slowly fell into a doze.

"Eragon." A voice awoke him from his day dreaming state. He sat up to see Arya upon Firnen's back.

"Arya." He jumped off the rock walking towards her entranced by her beauty.

"May we go somewhere private and away from prying eyes?" Arya asked.

"Yes I have a house near the top of the cliffs. Firnen you've been there with Saphira haven't you?" Eragon asked the enormous dragon.

Yes Eragon I know where it is. The dragon replied his deep voice ringing in Eragon's conscience.

"If you'd like to go there now I will call Saphira and can meet you both up there." Eragon said.

"See you soon Eragon." Arya said as Firnen took flight whipping a gust of air in Eragon's direction.

Eragon wondered what Arya wanted to discuss. He felt a little nervous.

Saphira, can you please take me to our house? Eragon called with his mind.

Yes I will be right there. Saphira replied.

Eragon looked up as he watched her descend from the blue skies above swift like a dart then pulling up to land softly before him. With a leap he landed on her back and she took flight in an instant.

Saphira landed in front of his cottage like tree house to find Firnen and Arya waiting for them by the dragon keep. Eragon jumped to the ground and made his way towards them as Firnen ans Saphira took off leaving behind a rise of dust and a gush of wind.

He approached Arya as she stood tall clothed in a black tunic embedded with green embroidery, black pants and boots. She wore her hair out as it framed her perfectly angled face. Her eyes appeared to be an intense emerald green captivating anyone she looked at. Eragon felt a strong urge to reach out and touch her.

"Would you like go into the house?" Eragon asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." Arya answered as she followed Eragon up into his tree house.

Arya inquisitively studied the inside of Eragon's house intrigued by all of the things that showed who he was. She studied the fairths on the wall, the books he kept and the little possessions that idly lay around. Eragon watched her with interest as he stood by the balcony doorway.

"Do you like it?" Eragon asked.

"Yes it's peaceful and very you… I think you can tell a lot about a person by seeing where they live." Arya spoke, her melodic voice drifting through the air.

"What does my house say about me?" He asked curiously.

"Well it shows that you're simple, by the lack of ornaments or furniture you have. You don't care to display much within your house. Possibly because you see it as a place to only retire at night, therefore you must busy yourself with other things during the day keeping you outdoors. The open books that lie around and the amount of dust on your bookshelves tell me that you have little patience for reading and that when you want to know something you find it directly not caring too much about the rest of the book. The fairths upon your walls of Thrandurin and Alagaesia tell me that you long for happiness but feel that you may never find it…" She trailed off.

Eragon looked at her in awe. She was absolutely right and it concerned him how easily she could read him. He watched her as she continued to walk around the room, still pondering his simplistic abode.

"Perhaps my house is just lacking a women's touch? Eragon joked but continued to watch her for a reaction.

She smiled for a second before turning around towards the window gazing to the outside world with her back to Eragon.

"Perhaps." Arya replied.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Eragon still keeping his eyes on her and Arya still looking out the window. Eragon's feelings towards her felt as if they had tripled, he knew that she was everything he wanted in a mate. There was no other, only her. His desire for her burned within him as he tried to remain calm. He felt as though he could not control it as if someone was setting fires within him. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with the Elf that stood before him. Thoughts of uncertainty washed over him as he moved closer to her. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't feel the same? Eragon was only half a foot away from her as he reached out and softly touched her arm.

"Eragon… We cannot…" she whispered her back still facing him.

Eragon reached for her hand and turned her towards him. He was startled to see that she was crying, translucent tears trailing down her fair soft cheeks. She looked down towards the ground as he lifted his hand up to cup her face bringing her eyes up to look into his. For a moment they silently stood, he looked deeply into her eyes they were teary but none the less enchanting.

"Eragon…We…" Arya started to speak but he forestalled her by placing his thumb over her lips.

He lightly traced it across her mouth, still looking into her eyes. His heart was racing, he knew that what he was about to do would either make or break his relationship with her but there was a feeling inside of him that told him it was right. Before doubt could creep into his mind he leaned forward and softly kissed her, her lips soft and warm against his. He slowly ran his hand down her neck and into her hair as jolts of passion and excitement rippled through him.

Arya pulled him closer to her and held him tightly as she kissed him back passion exploding from their years of unrequited love. Feelings that Eragon had never experienced before pulsed through him, his heart beating at an unfathomable rate. He had waited for this moment for so long. Her kiss felt like nothing he could have ever imagined.

After what seemed to be an age Eragon drew back and pulled Arya close embracing her delicate frame, holding her for a long while as she rested her head against his chest. They slowly swayed enjoying one another's presence. He felt right with her in his arms, he felt complete.

"Don't leave me again Arya." Eragon said softly. He felt her tense up as she withdrew from his hold.

"Eragon… We cannot be." She said regretfully her brow furrowing.

Those words cut into Eragon like knives it felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him. He did not want to believe it. The tips of his ears burned hot and he found himself pacing back and forth.

"Why Arya? Why can we not be?" He asked in a frantic tone looking at her for an answer.

"Because Eragon I am still Queen and your duties lie here in Thrandurin! Anything between us would be impractical." She said her words sharp. She turned away from him, looking out the window again.

"Will you not abdicate from your throne?" He asked desperately.

"I cannot. In most cases an Elven Queen or King can only can only abdicate from ruling if they have deceased or broken fealty in some sort of way." She replied.

He couldn't believe what she was saying. It should be her choice whether she wants to rule or not.

"You're a rider Arya! You should be here in Thrandurin." He exclaimed.

"I am also a Queen Eragon." She let out.

Eragon continued to pace back and forward. He had to tell her how he felt. If he didn't he would most definitely regret it later on. He felt nervous as he began to speak.

"Arya, it has been two hundred years since the last time we were together, my feelings towards you have not wavered at all. In fact they have strengthened; I have never felt like this for anyone. I will not settle for another woman nor will I bed another. It is only you…" Eragon said freely laying his feelings out plainly for her.

Arya stood silently as Eragon waited for a response.

"Arya!" He exclaimed.

"I'd rather be impractical than nothing." He whispered.

The Elf slowly turned around her face taunt and expressionless.

"Arya?" Eragon whispered looking for any readable thoughts across her face but found none.

His mind was racing. He had never felt so happy and so upset in such a small amount of time. His heart felt heavy as he realized he may never be with her. He stood there staring at her frustrated that he couldn't tell what she was thinking and that she showed no hint.

"I'm sorry Eragon." Arya let out with a slight tremor in her voice. She walked towards the stairs and made her way down towards the door.

Eragon stood motionless his heart numb and his eyes wet. He quivered as he fell to his knees, it was as if the life was sucked out of him and he was like a soulless body; mindlessly wandering a desert. His breath was short and his fists were clenched as he let out a cry. Tears streamed down his face, wetting his tunic. He let himself limply fall to the ground as he lay there not caring about anything else blocking off his mind to everyone, even Saphira.

Arya P.O.V

Arya stood next to Firnen as she waited for Eragon. She inspected the dragon keep and noticed that it was large enough to fit two dragons and quite homey and cosy like. She saw a bed inside there that she guessed was Eragon's. Looking up at his house, she marvelled at how the tree was so intricately woven surprised by Eragon's work and craftsmanship.

_Firnen, when Eragon gets here could you and Saphira give us some privacy for a while?_ Arya asked as she stroked one of the Dragon's large scales.

_Yes of course, but I will stay close by if you should need me at any time._ Firnen replied.

_Thank you_. She responded.

Saphira came lurching over the cliff edge landing softly before her and Firnen. Her magnificent scales illuminating everything in a blue haze. Eragon sat tall and proud upon her back, his brown hair blowing in the wind. He leapt off gracefully as she watched him walk towards her. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his collar lose with brown leather pants and black boots. The shirt accentuated how broad and toned he was. Arya couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

"Would you like go into the house?" Eragon asked the sound of his voice surprising her as it broke the silence

"Yes." She answered getting up swiftly to follow him.

Arya looked closely to every detail of his house. It was fairly simple, completely Eragon she thought. She looked upon the fairths that covered parts of the walls, intrigued by them. They gave of a sense of longing for happiness. Most of them were the construction of Thrandurin and Saphira. Looking upon his bookshelves she spotted a few of her favourite books, wondering if Eragon had actually read them.

"Do you like it?" She heard Eragon ask.

"Yes it's peaceful and very you… I think you can tell a lot about a person by seeing where they live." Arya answered. Continuing to look around, feeling Eragon gaze upon her.

"What does my house say about me?" Eragon asked curiously.

She thought for a moment, collecting words to describe it as she took a long glance over everything again before answering.

"Well it shows that you're simple, by the lack of ornaments or furniture you have. You don't care to display much within your house. Possibly because you see it as a place to only retire at night, therefore you must busy yourself with other things during the day keeping you outdoors. The open books that lie around and the amount of dust on your bookshelves tell me that you have little patience for reading and that when you want to know something you find it directly not caring too much about the rest of the book. The fairths upon your walls of Thrandurin and Alagaesia tell me that you long for happiness but feel that you may never find it…" She trailed off.

Arya looked towards Eragon standing by the balcony door. She had a strange pulling feeling towards him, she felt drawn to him in every way as he stood there looking at her.

"Perhaps my house is just lacking a women's touch? He said in a jokingly tone.

She tried to smile, as she turned towards the window feeling nervous and unsure of what to say.

"Perhaps." She let out dazzled in thought.

They were both silent. Arya's mind was racing from thought to thought. Every part of her wanted to be with him but she knew that they couldn't because of their duties and different lives. How could it possibly work? Her heart began to pound within her chest as she felt overwhelmed, she wondered if Eragon could hear it from the other side of the room. Sadness clenched within her at the thought of them never being together. She felt warm tears roll off her cheek as she realized how much she loved him. Her heart was his, but she knew that it would never work. Not if she lived in Alagaesia and he in Thrandurin.

She felt his presence behind her but remained facing the window trying to keep her composure and dare not show that she was crying. She felt his hand touch her arm, warmth radiating from his touch as tears continued to escape from her eyes.

"Eragon… We cannot…" She whispered keeping her back towards him as sadness flowed through her.

She felt him grab her hand, turning her to face him. She stared back into his deep brown eyes for a moment before averting her eyes to the ground so he would not see her tears.

Arya's heart skipped as she felt Eragon's hand cup her face, slowly bringing her eyes to connect with his. His eyes so solemn and caring as he looked at her amorously. There they stayed for a long while, studying each other. She could see right into him, she saw everything she was to him, everything he felt. It warmed her, she wished she could tell him how she felt too but thought it best not to reveal anything because it would only make things harder.

"Eragon…We…" She started to speak but he forestalled her by placing his thumb over her lips.

He traced his thumb over her mouth and a series of emotions ran through her. Nervousness, anticipation and fear as she looked into his eyes. Her heart fluttered as he leant forward. Feeling his lips against hers sent tingling feelings throughout her whole body, almost making her tremor. She pressed harder against him as suppressed passion and desire rippled under her skin. She shivered as his hand ran down her neck. His body warmth was comforting against her skin, his scent washed over her, a scent that smelt of leather and dried leaves.

She could hear his heart racing which comforted her. She hadn't felt so passionately about anyone, even Faolin. Time seemed to stand still as she had no idea how long they had been kissing for. Before long Eragon withdrew as a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She let him hold her closely for this one time she felt content in his arms.

"Don't leave me again Arya." Eragon said softly.

Her heart fell. As she stood back realizing what had happened.

"Eragon… We cannot be." She said those very words making her heart sink even further.

She looked at him regretting she had ever said anything. He was white as the tops of his ears burned.

"Why Arya? Why can we not be?" He asked frantically looking at her for an answer as he started to pace.

"Because Eragon I am still Queen and your duties lie here in Thrandurin! Anything between us would be impractical." She answered sternly. She did not mean for her words to be so sharp. She felt tears welling within her eyes as she turned back towards the window.

"Will you not abdicate from your throne?" He asked but it sounded like a plea.

"I cannot Eragon. In most cases an Elven Queen or King can only can only abdicate from ruling if they have deceased or broken fealty in some sort of way." She replied.

"You're a rider Arya! You should be here in Thrandurin." He exclaimed.

She wished she could live in Thrandurin but it would not be possible.

"I am also a Queen Eragon." She let out.

"Arya, it has been two hundred years since the last time we were together, my feelings towards you have not wavered at all. In fact they have strengthened; I have never felt like this for anyone. I will not settle for another woman nor will I bed another. It is only you…" He said with such emotion.

"I'd rather be impractical than nothing." She heard Eragon say softly.

She stood in silence. Somewhat stunned.

"Arya!" She heard Eragon exclaim feeling numb.

She so badly wanted to turn around and comfort him, touch him and kiss him, say that she would always be there for him. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Emotions were ripping within her. Her heart felt heavy like an anchor weighing it down but she had to be strong.

Taking one more glance out the window she cleared her mind and thoughts as she turned around to face him, keeping a straight face and using all her strength to fight back tears she looked upon him stoically.

"Arya?" Eragon whispered.

Arya's heart felt as though it had stopped, seeing Eragon so upset; it pained her so much to see him hurt. She could feel she was going to cry and quickly decided to leave as she walked towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry Eragon." Arya said as she quickly left. Her heart and head pounding.

As soon as she got outside she ran through the trees that surrounded Eragon's house at a fierce speed. Letting everything she had suppressed come flowing out. Tears streamed down her face as they fell to the ground below. Branches whipped against her legs and arms cutting her but she did not care, she only kept running. Her mind was adrift and she felt like she was losing herself. She came to a clearing and let out a scream.

"Why!" She shook her head in sorrow as she sat on the ground hugging her legs tightly, remaining still as she thought about what could be.


	12. Chapter 12: So It Be

**Hope the last chapter wasn't too intense. Anyway this is a pretty mellow chapter. Thank you so much for your comments and reviews they really help.**

* * *

><p>Eragon woke up in his cot. Not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He sat up suddenly trying to determine whether it was still the same day or a new one. Getting up he walked to his window opening his curtains. Light flooded in blinding him for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He assumed it was the late morning. Remembering he was to show the leaders Thrandurin today he made his way to his bathing unit and did his usual daily routines.<p>

Searching with his mind he found Roran's conscience and organized to meet with him once he had returned to the rider's halls. Upon leaving he grabbed some fruit to eat and made his way out to find Saphira still asleep in the dragon's keep, he was surprised Firnen wasn't with her.

As he neared her she opened one large orb like eye keeping her gaze on him.

_Little one?_ Eragon heard her voice resound in his mind.

_Good morning Saphira _Eragon replied.

_It was unfair of you to block me from your mind last night Eragon. Fly yourself down to Thrandurin. _Saphira said in a sharp tone seeming somewhat hurt.

_I'm sorry Saphira, I just didn't want to be connected to the world in any way for a time. _Eragon said apologetically.

_That isn't a good enough excuse Eragon. _Saphira said stubbornly not accepting his attempt to apologize.

Eragon stood there silent turning towards the direction of the cliff. He could get down by magic it wouldn't require too much energy.

He heard Saphira grunt and arouse behind him.

_Get on. _Saphira said plainly.

_Thank you. _Eragon replied as he turned around and leapt onto her back.

* * *

><p>When Saphira landed on the dragon perch he saw Roran already sitting in his study waiting for him. He jumped to the ground and patted Saphira's snout thanking her again. She did not reply and took off again.<p>

Eragon examined the view from the perch for a moment. It was an overcast day with only the odd streak of blue sky showing. The sun was hidden far behind a large dark like cloud, it almost looked as if it was going to rain. Thrandurin did not appear to be so spectacular in the grey dim light. He took one last look as he turned to enter his study.

"Eragon! Good morning how are you this day?" Roran said in a cheerful manner watching him enter the room.

"Roran, I am fine thank you and you?" Eragon asked. He did not even hear what Roran said as his mind was elsewhere.

"How are you and Anita?" Eragon asked.

Anita was another female rider who Roran was courting with they seemed to be so in love with each other. Eragon felt a streak of jealously for he did not know what it was like to experience such a thing.

"She is great. We have a few quarrels every now and then but I've been told that is healthy in a relationship. She is sometimes a lot of work though; however I love her none the less." Roran responded.

Eragon looked away in thought glancing away from him as a small thought of what happened between him and Arya came into his mind, brushing it away he quickly continued conversation with Roran.

"I have to visit Murtagh today and discuss something quite important with him. I was wondering if you could guide Arya, Orik, Nazariah and Garzhvog through Thrandurin today?" Eragon asked looking towards Roran.

"Of course I could do that, I don't have any lessons with my students today anyway." Roran replied.

Eragon was relieved he accepted for he could concentrate on the matter that simmered between Orik and Murtagh today and also he did not feel like seeing Arya, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Eragon was surprised he didn't actually feel too bad today. Maybe he was becoming to accept the fact that nothing is to become of Arya and himself, he still had a small hope though.

"Is there something between you and Arya Eragon?" Roran asked interrupting his thought.

He did not know how to answer his nephew's question. He didn't really know the answer himself but he supposed by the way things went yesterday there was nothing between them.

"No. We're just old friends." Eragon answered bluntly.

Roran looked back at him and then looked away as if he did not believe him. He didn't argue just nodded.

"Ok so when and where am I meeting the leaders?" Roran asked.

"I've arranged for them to meet with me at midday in the centre of the gardens, but of course instead they will be meeting you." Eragon replied.

"Ok good, that gives me two hours to get ready then." Roran exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

Eragon found Roran to be enthusiastic about everything, it was good but sometimes it irritated him.

"Well hopefully I will see you later on in the day." Eragon said to Roran.

"Yes I will give you a full report of how the tour goes." Roran replied as he made his way towards the door.

"Bye Uncle." Roran said

"Goodbye Roran." Eragon replied before he had disappeared behind the door.

Eragon stood staring at the wall for a moment, still thinking of yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Murtagh, where are you? <em>Eragon thought as he reached out with his mind searching for Murtagh's conscience.

_Near the centre of Thrandurin, what do you want? _Murtagh asked.

_Could you come to the halls, I need to discuss something with you? _Eragon asked. It took a while for Murtagh to respond.

_Oh but I am in the middle of getting to know a nice lass. _Murtagh said in a tone Eragon couldn't take seriously.

_Murtagh it's important. You will find me in my study. _Eragon said impatiently as he withdrew from his conscience he did not have the patience for his mordancy today.

After what seemed to be a millennia Murtagh entered his study. Eragon was sitting at his desk cluttered with paper, books and scrolls with his head in an old book about strange creatures in Alagaesia to pass time while waiting.

"Oh I really hope I am not disturbing a really enthralling part of your book, I really hate when that happens to me and I am interrupted." Murtagh said sarcastically.

Eragon ignored his comment and motioned for him to sit down.

"So serious today Eragon." Murtagh let out as he sat down on the arm of the chain. He wore a maroon tunic with beige pants and black boots.

"Murtagh, Orik is still rather upset about what happened in the past and you can't blame him, you did kill Hothgar. I said I would talk with you to try and settle some sort of truce. Do you have any ideas of how to approach this?" Eragon asked not really expecting Murtagh to suggest much.

He looked at him waiting for a response.

Murtagh shuffled in his seat as he spoke.

"Yes. He can name whatever punishment he thinks is plausible. I've thought about this, and I think it is only fair." Murtagh said seriously. Eragon was surprised he had thought Murtagh had forgotten how to be serious.

"But he could demand your life!" Eragon exclaimed. He did not want to lose Murtagh.

"He could." Murtagh said plainly as if the thought did not trouble him.

Eragon couldn't believe Murtagh could be so passive about this.

"Are you sure you want that Murtagh? What about Thorn? I'm sure he would be upset to hear you give away your life so freely." Eragon said.

"It's what is fair Eragon." Murtagh stated.

They both sat in silence as Eragon tried to think of other ways to sort the problem.

"Very well, I will inform Orik." Eragon said regretfully.

"Are we done?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied.

He wanted to talk to him about what had happened the night before but decided to keep it to himself; Murtagh did not appear to be in the mood for talking.

"Good I am going to head back to the town tavern then. See you later brother." Murtagh said as he got up and left.

"Bye brother." Eragon said after Murtagh.

Eragon leant back in his chair and continued to read his book for he did not want to be disturbed by his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Night was approaching as Eragon made his way towards Orik's tree house. He saw light illuminating from the windows which indicated the dwarf was home. He walked towards the door and knocked loudly. A moment later he heard a pair of footsteps shuffling down the steps before the door swung open.<p>

Orik stood there dressed in a forest green tunic his red beard standing out against the dark colour.

"Eragon. Come in." The Dwarf stood to the side letting Eragon past as they both started to descend up the stairs.

"Eragon, I must apologize for the other morning. I was out of order, I was angry towards you when I shouldn't have been. You have been such a great host inviting me to see Thrandurin and I was so insensitive to not think about that before I went off at you. I wanted to make my amends this morning but it was Roran who showed us around instead of you." Orik said.

Eragon wondered how their tour of Thrandurin went as he had not yet seen Roran.

"Yes I was busy today. Talking with Murtagh actually, about obvious matters." Eragon trailed off, he saw the Dwarf raise his eyebrows at the mention of his name. He did not want to tell him of Murtagh's offer of truce.

"And how did that go?" Orik asked curiously.

Eragon hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Murtagh has said that you can name whatever punishment you think adequate." Eragon said trying to hide the distain within his voice.

The dwarf looked surprised as he stroked his hands through his long beard in thought.

"For a long time I thought about gaining vengeance of Hrothgard's death but after a while it just didn't seem to appeal to me. Because what would it gain?... But then when I saw Murtagh the other night it brought all of those feelings back making me act impulsively the other day." Orik said.

Eragon thought about what the Dwarf just said, did this mean he doesn't want to kill Murtagh?

"So what punishment would you like him to serve?" Eragon asked waiting in anticipation for Orik's answer.

"I find it humbling Murtagh has given me full responsibility with his punishment." Orik replied.

"Yes so do I. Although Orik you must remember, when Murtagh killed Hrothgar he did not have control over his own body and mind." Eragon said.

"Yes I have also thought about that as well. I think that being under Galbatorix's power is enough torture as it is, therefore the only thing I ask is that he is never to enter the Beormountains or to associate with any Dwarf including myself for the rest of his life." Orik stated.

Eragon was surprised by Orik's punishment, it seemed hardly a punishment at all.

"Very well Orik, that can be easily arranged." Eragon replied.

"Thank you Eragon." The dwarf nodded.

"How was the tour today? Eragon asked changing the subject.

"It was good, Thrandurin really is a beauty. My favourite is the Dragons Hall, that is such a magnificently crafted building. I hope you are proud! We got to see how the riders are trained as well. I found it so very interesting." Orik gleamed.

"Good! I'm happy to hear that." Eragon replied.

He stared out the window as Orik continued to talk about the day. He could see Arya's tree house and noticed there was no light coming from the tree wondering where she could be.

"Did everyone attend the tour Orik? Eragon asked casually wanting to know if Arya had been there.

"If you mean everyone being Arya, Nazariah, Garzhvog and I then yes. They all appeared to enjoy it as much as I did." Orik answered.

Eragon was relieved to hear that.

"Great." Eragon replied.

"Eragon is everything ok? You have seemed to be somewhat aloof lately, if you don't mind me saying." Orik asked.

Eragon turned towards the dwarf surprised; he hadn't even realized himself that he was being distant.

"I am ok Orik. My mind is just sometimes occupied with other things. I apologize for my distance, it is not intentional." Eragon said to the Dwarf.

They began talking about the years that had passed and what had changed. Eragon enjoyed being with Orik, it had been far too long since they were last together. Eragon didn't realize how much he had missed the him until now, he was a good friend and brother of heart.

The night had grown late and Eragon soon made his way back to the halls noticing that there was still no light within Arya's house. He tried to think of something else, anything else to take his mind away from her. Pushing it away he went to his room and retired for the night. Surprised to see Murtagh sitting outside his door.

"Murtagh, what are you doing?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh slowly looked up at him.

"I have come to ask you where my fate lies?" Murtagh grumbled.

Eragon looked at him curiously extending his arm to pull him up. As Murtagh stood a waft of alcohol brushed over Eragon making him wonder if he was drunk.

"Come inside Murtagh." Eragon said as he unlocked his door holding it open for his guest.

"Such a beautiful door!" Murtagh exclaimed as he clumsily walked in and slumped himself down in the chair near the fire place.

"Murtagh you're drunk." Eragon said still watching him.

"Eh I spent most of the day at the tavern. Anyway... Why did I come here?... Oh right yes, where does my fate lie?" Murtagh asked as he sat forward on the edge of the seat with an elbow on his knee and his chin resting on his fist.

"Orik wants you dead." Eragon said jokingly. Turning towards Murtagh with a smile.

Murtagh sat up quickly in shock.

"And you smile?" Murtagh shouted as he stood up.

"Shhh Murtagh. No I am only joking he does not want you dead." Eragon said quickly before Murtagh could get hysterical.

"What does he want from me then?" Murtagh asked desperately.

"He asks that you are to never enter the Beor Mountains or associate with any other Dwarf including Orik and the Dwaven riders here too for the rest of your life. And I also recommend not being near him whilst he is here too." Eragon said.

He watched Murtagh sit back down again, looking somewhat relieved.

"Is that it?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied.

"Over the years he had come to realize that it was not your fault. He says he thought being under Galbatorix's control was enough torture for you already." Eragon continued.

"Indeed it was." Murtagh said softly. Then looked up towards Eragon.

"How have you and Arya been? Have you kissed her yet?" Murtagh asked waiting in anticipation like a child waiting for lollies.

Eragon thought about what had happened over the past two days and tried to sum it all up to explain to Murtagh.

"Well I don't know. We had an argument yesterday. She thinks we would be impractical so therefore she doesn't want anything." Eragon said those words ripping at him as he spoke.

"Smart woman." Murtagh let out.

"I think she is just lying to herself. We could be together, it could work." Eragon said thoughtfully.

"There are so many more beautiful woman Eragon! And plenty of Elves if that's what you're into. Like Aradia, she is a beauty and I have no doubt that she is fond of you." Murtagh beamed.

Eragon thought about Aradia for a moment, she was very beautiful and was of a sweet nature but she was not Arya.

"It's Arya I want Murtagh." He felt his voice break. Feeling somewhat embarrassed but Murtagh didn't seem to notice.

"Eragon, sometimes you can't always have what you want." Murtagh said as he stood up and stood next to Eragon putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as they stood for a moment both quiet.

"Has anyone grasped your heart of late Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh laughed.

"I must say Nazariah reminds me so much of Nasuada, she has a few pulls on my heart but I don't think I could be with a human again. It is too painful to out live them and see them pass." Murtagh said.

Eragon thought the same, he couldn't be with a human who was not a rider for the same reasons. It must have been so hard for Murtagh when Nasuada died.

"As you say there are plenty of Elves. I'm sure I could find you one." Eragon suggested sarcastically.

"Ugh. No way. I can barely tolerate being around them let alone being with one. They are just so detached. How can you ever connect with that?" Murtagh laughed.

"Well then there are plenty of Urgal, Dwarf and human riders too." Eragon said.

"Oh yes definitely the Urgal's." Murtagh joked as Eragon burst out laughing trying to picture Murtagh with an Urgal.

"Well Murtagh I should be getting some sleep, it was nice to talk to you this evening." Eragon said as he walked to open the door for him.

"Kicking me out already?" Murtagh joked.

"Night Murtagh." Eragon laughed.

"Night Eragon." Murtagh said as he walked past.

"Oh and Eragon, keep trying with Arya. You've still got sometime." Murtagh smiled.

"I will try. Goodnight."

Eragon shut the door behind Murtagh as he undressed and got into his cot feeling somewhat alone, he had a strange continuous longing feeling for Arya. He wondered if that was because of Saphira and Firnen's feelings for each other. Maybe Arya felt the same he thought before falling into his waking dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Lot's of conversation in this chapter. The next will have more action. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: A Conscience Reveals All

**HELLLO! I am so incredibly sorry for the slow update, my life has been extremely hectic lately. Including flooding in my town! It's been crazy, so here is another chapter. I will make sure not to keep such a distance between chapters. I've been thinking of finding a beta person? IDK I'm new to this kind of thing. But someone to read over my previous chapters and ones to come and make adjustments. I hope you're all well :) xx**

* * *

><p>Eragon tossed and turned restlessly in his cot; his mind too busy for sleep. His thoughts wandering loose over Arya and all that had happened since she arrived. It had been five nights since he had spoken with her. That day they kissed.<p>

He gazed up at the roof forming an image of her in his mind. He imagined her perfectly angled face, her slanted emerald green eyes, soft red lips and raven black hair that framed her beautiful face. Her body so perfectly proportioned. She was a dream. She was his dream. He lingered on that thought for a moment before a wave of sadness came over him as he realized she would never be his.

A sharp pain coursed through him, a throbbing that hurt with each breath. As if someone had their hands around his heart. A white crystal like tear rolled down his cheek as he buried his head into his pillow and forced himself to fall into a slumber. Forgetting her.

* * *

><p><em>Tap…..Tap….Tap…Tap <em>

Eragon opened his eyes alarmed, lying still he listened closely.

_Tap….Tap…Tap...Tap _

He glanced around his room to find where the noise was coming from. His attention was drawn to the window across from him. _ Tap…Tap…Tap. _He slowly rose from his cot and walked over to the noise, curious as to what was causing it. Pulling away the blinds he saw a delicately woven grass boat floating outside, glistening in the moonlight. His heart seemed to stop as he knew that it could only be from Arya. Curiosity and anticipation stirred within him as he opened up the window. The boat flew in with a gust of wind behind it and landed softly in his palm. Eragon looked it over quickly before pulling out the paper inside.

_Eragon, _

_Firstly I am sorry for the way I acted the other day. As I look back on it, it pains me so much. You must think I am some kind of cold hearted soul. It was never my intention to hurt you. I have thought of nothing else these past days; it has been troubling my mind._

_I have missed you dearly and it seems a waste to be so distant at heart when we are so close to each other in person. We do not have long together Eragon. I believe we should make use of the last few days we have left. Come to my tree house tomorrow morning just before sunrise. _

_Arya._

Eragon noticed his hands were shaking. He read the letter over again with a smile growing upon his face. He wiped sweat from his brow as he walked back to his cot. Lying down he felt warmth grow throughout him and the invisible grip on his heart slowly eased away. He floated into his dreams wilfully as his heavy eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Eragon stood in front of the mirror, giving himself one last glance before he departed for Arya's tree house. He wore a white button up shirt that bunched at the waist, brown felt pants, black boots and a sapphire cape thrown over one shoulder. His brown hair came past his shoulders falling around his face, his chin clean shaven and his eyes deep brown. When Eragon was satisfied with his appearance he made his way to Arya.<p>

He had contacted Saphira telling her about his plans but Firnen had already told her. The pair of Dragons were inseparable. Eragon had scarcely seen Saphira at all the past days, but he did not mind for he knew the time she had with Firnen was precious.

As Eragon got closer he felt his heart begin to race, he was nervous and full of doubt. He walked slowly as he approached Arya's door. He stood silently for a time as he tried to clear his mind. After a few deep breaths he lifted his hand and knocked loudly three times.

He waited and listened closely for any movement within the house. But there was nothing. Puzzled he knocked again. Still there was no answer.

"Arya?" Eragon called waiting for a reply but was still left without an answer.

Doubt grew inside of him as he wondered why she wasn't answering. Could she not bear to see him?

He knocked again resting his head on her door. "Arya? Are you there? Its Eragon." There he stayed waiting left again with no reply. He sighed and decided he would wait another few minutes before returning to the halls.

"Eragon." A soft voice whispered from behind.

He swirled around before him stood an Elf clothed in a red dress with gold lining fitting her figure perfectly, a thin black belt adorned with gems sat around her waist with a black cloak sitting on her shoulders. Her legs were bare, with only small black leather boots upon her feet. Eragon stood marvelled by the Elf. Black hair fell around her face revealing peering green eyes.

"Arya?" Eragon let out.

A rush of feelings ran through him a mix of relief, happiness and excitement. He looked at her and smiled.

"Follow me." Arya said her voice so melodic.

The Elf turned to the left and started sprinting towards the woods that surrounded the tree houses. Eragon soon began to follow her, smelling her scent in the wind. Together they ran until there was a break in the trees and the dirt beneath their feet became stone as Arya came to the edge of a cliff, she stopped with her back towards him.

Eragon walked towards her slowly looking off into the distance. Below them was a spread of forest that went on as far as the eye could see. The sun was at the horizon and shards of orange and red light lit up the dark blue morning sky as it began to rise. The air was cold and crisp against Eragon's skin. It felt refreshing and awakening.

It was silent between them with only the chirping songs of the birds filling the morning air. Arya's hair was gently blowing in the wind. Eragon so badly wanted to reach out for her but he knew better not to.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Arya said breaking their silence.

"That it is indeed." Eragon replied.

"You are lucky to live in such a wondrous place Eragon." Arya said softly turning to face him.

They stood a few metres apart. Too many metres for Eragon's liking but he was not sure Arya felt the same way.

"This could be yours as well Arya." Eragon said cautiously. He didn't want to upset her again.

Arya turned her head slightly looking off into the distance. He could not depict her expression like usual.

Again it was silent. She had not responded to his statement. He didn't mind though, he was happy he hadn't upset her.

"Eragon you know I would sacrifice my own happiness for the wellbeing of my people." Arya said in a tone that was almost tainted with sadness.

Eragon looked back at her. She looked sad and distant.

"I know." Eragon replied trying not to sound forced. He walked closer to her.

"How have you been?" Eragon asked changing the subject.

"Willowing in my thoughts too much." Arya answered looking down at her feet.

"What thoughts are those?" Eragon asked curious.

She looked up, studying him closely.

"I am not sure if words can explain." She whispered.

Eragon thought about what she just said. He understood how she felt, but was intruiged to know what she meant. Arya moved closer to Eragon and reached for his hand slipping her slender finger between his.

"Open your conscious to me." Arya whispered.

Eragon did what she said. Unsure of what she was about to do. He let the walls that surrounded his mind down for her as he reached out for her conscience, brushing against it gently. It was filled with soft peaceful music that he found enchanting.

Arya opened her mind revealing pictures of her past. He saw her in Ellesmera ruling her people, training the riders, attending meetings and short memories of her everyday life. The images revealed a lot, showing her strengths, weaknesses, longings and wants. He felt her emotions pulse through him feelings of loneliness and isolation. She felt alone in Ellesmera, felt as though people could not be themselves with her because of her stature. He felt her longing and love to be with him in Thrandurin, her thoughts of confusion against her heart and loyalty to her people. He felt how much her throne weighed her down, keeping her from happiness. He instantly saw all her reasons for why she could not be with him. He felt a complete new level of understanding and for once felt content with her reasoning's. He felt a part of her conscience that was guarded. He softly brushed against it.

_Show me Arya. _Eragon thought.

He felt her hesitate but after a moment she let down her guard.

A strong feeling of love brushed over him setting his mind of course. Feelings for him. He saw through her memories all the times they had fought side by side, talked, comforted, laughed, cried and grieved with each other. All the times they had come close, held hands and been in each other's presence. He saw how she saw him. At first being a young inexperienced teenager who thought he knew everything, feelings of annoyance that slowly grew to trust and friendship, until it finally turned to love, deep unending love.

He felt Arya quickly withdraw her mind from his conscience.

Eragon stood speechless. He had no idea Arya felt that way. All this time he believed it was all one sided and that she felt nothing for him. Words could not comprehend the way he felt. Breath taken he looked into her eyes, lost and enchanted. Time seemed to stand still and the silence between them sounded as loud as a fierce dragon. They stood looking at each other without speaking.

"I love you Eragon." Arya whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: Two Hearts

**Hey Guys here is a new chapter! It's a nice long AxE chapter hehe. Hope you like it. I still haven't found a beta :( **

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Eragon…. I love you Eragon." <em>Those four words recycled themselves through his mind. A wave of lingering disbelief stole through him as he stood flabbergasted. He was caught for words as if someone had cut out his tongue. He had no idea how long they had stood in silence for. Eragon kept his stare fixed on Arya. Her beauty was undeniably alluring as she stood tall looking back at him. She had one hand resting upon Támerlein's emerald pommel still sheathed. He hadn't noticed the sword beforehand. Her dark hair was blowing lightly with the wind and a gleam of light seemed to swiftly dance in her eyes. She smiled and started running towards the forest again. He could hear her singing, a sweet soft voice that carried itself loudly to his ears. _ Am I dreaming? _Eragon thought as he started after her.

They didn't run for long before they found themselves upon a large stone clearing in the midst of the woods. As he approached he saw Arya standing in the centre smiling at him. She circled him gracefully and unsheathed Támerlein.

"Would you be so kind as to cross swords with me Eragon?" She asked swirling the green sword through the air.

He smiled remembering the last time they had sparred. It was before the battle against Galbatorix. They had fought a whole day without stopping; neither of them would have stopped either if it were not for Glaedr. He wondered if this would be the same. Unsheathing Brinsgr he made his way towards her.

"I would be honoured. Say do you remember the last time we sparred?" he asked smiling and watching her cautiously.

"I do." She replied with a charming smile.

Before he could speak Arya suddenly jumped quickly bringing her sword down towards him in a flash. Eragon parried the blow and countered with a strike towards her neck she parried him with ease and returned several more. All of which he just managed to block. Eragon was hesitant and she was quick and skilled. She swirled her sword swiftly towards his side as he parried the blow and countered with a strike to her thigh. They filled the air with the ringing sound of steel on steel.

"I hope you've blunted your sword!" Eragon yelled. He whispered a spell to blunt Brisngr's edge.

"You should hope I have." Arya teased.

Eragon struck fast coming down towards her shoulder but she moved quickly to the side and took a strike at his exposed side and landed a hard blow sending a shrill of icy pain through his torso. He felt the breath go out of him. After a moments repose he let out a number of blows towards her all of them clashing with her sword. He was distracted, he needed to concentrate. He needed to "see her" Else he would lose. He watched her cautiously as they slowly circled each other, with small, smooth steps, never once breaking eye contact; an intimacy Eragon was so fond of. Clearing his mind he spun towards her delivering a turn of powerful blows pressing her downwards. They danced a wild steel dance as their swords clanged together. He purposely exposed his stomach so she would attack. And she did. Then quickly darting to his left he brought Brisngr down upon her right arm. Now they were even. They continued sparring gracefully coming together and tearing apart in a swirling dance of steel and sweat.

Eragon had landed several more blows three of which forced Arya to yield but she returned his blows with just as much strength. He had no perception of time but his arms and legs were aching so he figured a few hours had passed. They came close together locking blades with force. Eragon stared into her emerald eyes, their faces inches apart.

"I…See….You." Arya let out between gritted teeth.

Eragon was taken aback as a memory washed over him. He and Arya had been sparring together before the battle at Uru Baen before Glaedr came out from his dark abyss to speak. To mentor him. He had spoken those very words to her. When he first truly saw her for who she was.

The pair were still standing face to face with the hilts of their swords together, pushing back and forth with force. Eragon leant in quick and kissed Arya on the lips. She tensed for a moment but then returned the kiss. With a flick of his hand Támerlein went flying to the side and he softly pushed her back with his foot behind her legs. She lost her footing and fell backwards and Eragon held the point of Brisngr to her throat grinning.

"Yield?" He asked with a certain smugness.

Arya moved the point of the sword to the side reaching for the hilt. She wrapped her hand around Eragon's and pulled him towards her. She kicked his legs and he came falling down on top of her.

His heart skipped within his chest as he held himself above her. He could feel her warmth. Smell her scent. It drove him wild. She brushed the hair from his face and put it behind his ear, caressing his jaw. He felt the warmth from her breath as they stared at each other. Her hands went through his hair and behind his neck. He felt her pulling him closer for a kiss. Their lips came to be a hairsbreadth apart before she pulled him back and tossed him to the side and before he knew it, he was the one on the ground with Brisngr's point to his throat. He blushed as he turned to hide what his body had given away. Ignoring the tension in his groin he stood up and walked towards the trees. He heard Arya laugh.

"Oh Eragon. Come on you wouldn't think I'd let you win that easily?" She shouted as he walked away.

Eragon jumped onto a large rock and sat down to clear his head. The sky was a light darkening blue with spots of grey, the large pine trees towered over head covering the stone clearing in shade. He noted it was well past midday. He heard Arya coming towards him and with a graceful jump she was seated beside him. He began laughing as he relived what had just happened. She had caught him with her beauty. He had to admit it was his weakness.

"You fought well Arya. I had forgotten how well you handle a sword." He said smiling.

"So did you. You've improved a lot seeing how many times you bested me." She replied softly. She moved a hand on top of his. Her act of affection surprised him.

"We should go back before it gets dark." Eragon said.

"Not yet." She replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened before I didn't mean to…" Eragon trailed off. He didn't know how to finish his sentence. Had she seen his body betray him? He felt himself burn red.

He saw Arya flush for a slight moment too before she turned away.

"It's ok Eragon. If anything it's flattering." Arya mused.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder putting a hand on his thigh. He felt a hot urge come over him as he tensed. He didn't want it to happen again. It wouldn't, not now. He prayed his body would not betray him again.

"Relax Eragon. I'm not going to send you sprawling on your back again." Arya let out with a laugh but that's not what he was afraid of.

He put an arm around her as she fell comfortably into his embrace.

"Did you ever want to be married Eragon?" Arya asked curiously.

He took a moment to think over her question. He thought back to when he still lived in Carvahall. All the times his cousin Roran would go off to see Katrina, seeing how happy they were together made him long for something like that too. And when they wed and had their first child it made him want it even more. He envied his cousin when it came to that. Marriage was something treasured in a humans life. To marry someone you swear to stand by their side until the end.

"Yes I suppose I did." Eragon replied.

"To whom?" Arya poked.

He looked at her puzzled.

"No I mean the notion appeals to me. Seeing Roran marry Katrina and father a child made me want that too. It never happened though." He told her.

"Why don't Elves partake in marriage?" Eragon asked curious to know.

Arya was silent for a moment before she answered.

"Marriage is of mortal doing. They live short lives and have need of only one mate. We are immortal and it is rare that one keeps only one mate for their entire lives. Forever is a long time Eragon." She replied.

_I could be with you forever. _He thought but dared not speak it aloud.

"Yes it is of mortal doing. I am no longer mortal." He said firmly. He had thought of the concept of marriage many times but he knew it would never apply to him if he were to be with an Elf.

"Do you wish to have a child?" She asked quietly. Why did she have a sudden curiosity for what he wanted?

"At some point in life I would like a child. A son." He answered proudly.

"I cannot give you any of these." She said gently.

Eragon tensed moving his arm from her waist.

"Let's not talk about what we can't give each other. I just want to have your company." Eragon said firmly breaking any intentions she had to question him further.

They continued talking until the sun had almost disappeared. The sky was turning a dark purple colour enveloping the day sky. Clusters of stars started to appear and a large orange full moon was rising to replace the sun that had reigned during the day. Silver streaks of moonlight broke through the branches lighting the forest floor with a silent ambience as Owls hoo-ed and wolves howled; calling in their unknown tongues. They reminisced of old times and people they remembered, laughed and joked together. Eragon hadn't felt happier. He dreaded the day she had to leave but let himself forget about it tonight.

There was a distant sound of bristling trees and snapping branches that alerted them both. They jumped from the rock unsheathing their swords at the same moment with a mirroring grace. Arya looked around for the direction of the noise and crept her way forward not making the slightest sound. The bristling grew louder and louder and the noise seemed to be coming above them. From the trees! Eragon thought as he looked up to see two very large bright scaled shapes coming towards them half in flight half in fall.

Saphira and Firnen hit the ground with a loud thud still entangled and struggling against each other in a playful fight. Eragon and Arya eased sheathing their swords in laughter.

_Saphira! Firnen! How nice of you to join us. _Arya said with her conscience.

Saphira kicked herself free and rolled on to all fours her blue scales like dazzling diamonds shining in the moonlight.

_Firnen and I were flying overhead when we saw you. We were just coming back from hunting wondering what two people were doing out so far in the woods. But as we got closer we realised it were you and Eragon. That was a nice surprise. _Saphira's calm voice sounded in Eragon's head.

_Would you like to go for a night flight? _Firnen asked in his deep voice.

Arya looked to Eragon with a large smile.

"We would love too." Arya answered.

"Saphira would you lead us to my hunting hut by the sea?" Eragon asked. He had built a little hut with Murtagh when he first came to Thrandurin, a project to help take his brothers mind off Nasuada. They had spent many nights there when they wanted to get away or to accompany their dragons hunting. He had scarcely visited lately for duty had kept him busy.

_Of course little one. _Saphira answered before she shared a few pictures of the hut with Firnen so he could know where they were going too. Both the dragons went down on their haunches to let their riders climb atop and saddle in and before long they were taking off into the night sky.

The night was calm and still with the stars above shining brightly and the moon lighting their way. The lands beneath tumbled on in the dark for as far as the eye could see. The forest below stretched on and on in a green grey haze. Once he and Saphira had flown to the end of it and Eragon had doubts it would never end but after a full days flight they finally came to the outskirts were the land turned to desert. Even though most of the lands had been mapped out there were still parts left undiscovered. Firnen was flying beside Saphira as they glided swiftly through the air with only the constant _thum _of their wings. Eragon peered over to Arya watching her sitting easily on Firnen. Her hair and cloak were whipping behind as rider and dragon stole through the wind. For a moment Eragon wished they had shared a dragon.

Before long he spotted the seaside coming closer with each beat of Saphira's wings. The sea looked rough and cold but still beautiful as the light glistened from the moon, following their every move. The ground shot up beneath as both dragons landed on the sandy ground with a dulled thump. The hut stood high on shore, dark and untouched. It was made of oak with two blue paned windows and a door between them. The roof was cobbled with an iron chimney poking out from the left side. Different kinds of fruit trees grew around both sides of the house bristling against the walls. Outside sat a brazier with wooden logs circled around it as seats and to the right sat a chopping block for firewood underneath a large oak tree. It was a very comely cottage like hut that brought Eragon many fond memories of laughter, eating and drinking with his brother.

Eragon jumped off Saphira's back and offered his hand to Arya as she jumped from Firnen. Hand in hand they walked up towards the hut with their dragons padding next to them. Saphira let out a burst of flame setting the brazier alight.

"I will go fetch something to eat. I won't be a moment." Eragon said as he headed towards the house. They hadn't eaten all day so he figured Arya would be hungry. Before long he returned with a platter of fruit, nuts and seeds, oat cakes, crackers, and pickled raddish, two cups and a flagon of sweet red wine. He set them before Arya who was seated on a log next to the fire. Firnen and Saphira had settled next to her nestled close together humming contently.

"This place is lovely." Arya said as she took a handful of fruit and crackers.

"It is. I haven't been here for quite a while I had forgotten how peaceful it was. Murtagh and I use to come here a lot in the past." Eragon said filling the two cups and handing one to Arya. They both ate the food gratefully in silence taking an occasional sip of wine. Eragon could hear Saphira and Firnen sharing thoughts and images with each other. The wine made him feel warm and relaxed as he watched the flames flicker and dwindle.

"Do you remember the time we shared a fire together on our way back from Helgrind?" Arya asked.

Eragon remembered that night clearly as if it had been yesterday. The very night he had turned a seed into a Lily for her. Such memories made him feel so old.

"Yes. So long ago it seems. I still remember those strange glowing lights that came to us." Eragon said taking another sip of wine.

"You gave me a beautiful golden lily that night. I still keep it with me in Ellesmera it's one of the solid memories I have of you." Arya gleamed as she stared at him.

His heart fluttered and he turned towards the dragons. He saw Saphira watching with one large glistening blue eye. _Make her yours little one. _He could only give her a smile in response.

Eragon scooped a handful of sand and let it fall between his fingers. With the small amount left in his palm he clenched it tight whispering a spell that made it burn bright with an illuminating glow. Saphira, Firnen and Arya were watching him curiously as the bits of sand flew in a swirl, weaving together and lacing an intricate pattern. It began to form the shape of a ring still glowing hot amidst the air. The ring was a plaited texture of silver adorned with a small blue sapphire the same colour as Saphira, and around the thin band was etched Eragon's name. The ring fell softly into his hand still warm from the glow. He looked up towards Arya who was staring at him wide eyed and mouth opened in awe.

"May I have your hand?" Eragon asked without hesitation.

She looked at him almost confused. He doubted himself for a moment but then the confusion on her face was replaced with a smile in the same instant. She slowly lifted a hand in his direction and he took it gratefully her soft touch made his stomach lurch with nerves. He slid the ring on to her ring finger and it fit perfectly. Arya pulled her hand to marvel at her new gift.

"Thank you..." She let out.

Eragon could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment before answering.

"No one has ever given me a ring before. I am thankful Eragon it is… Beautiful." She answered.

They lingered on that moment whilst the two dragons watched humming with glee.

_Is it that our riders have finally come to their senses and realised they are meant to be together? It only took a few hundred years. _Firnen grumbled in his deep voice. He heard Saphira chuckle.

_Who knows Firnen? Little ones are strange bemusing creatures. _Saphira replied as she bit his neck in play.

"Would you like to come inside?" Eragon asked looking at Arya. Even though she had been crying she was still as beautiful as ever. She nodded and Eragon stood up taking her hand the couple made their way towards the hut.

Eragon opened the blue door and they both walked inside shutting the dragons out behind them. Green lanterns hung from the roof lighting the room with a dim glow. Inside the hut was fairly basic. The main living room held a few chairs, a table and bookshelf. There was a fire place to the far left with old ashes from past fires and a small kitchen to the right. Directly opposite were two doors that opened into bed chambers; one belonging to Eragon and one to Murtagh.

"Brisingr." Eragon said towards the fire place. A spark ignited into a flame filling the hut with warmth.

Eragon looked at Arya as she explored his hut with curiosity. She slipped off her cloak and hung it over one of the chairs, pulling one of her hands through her dark hair.

"This is a lovely little hut. So far away from everything." She said giving him a compelling stare.

"Yes and it is graced to have the presence of one so beautiful as yourself." He replied with a smile.

"Let me show you to your room. You can sleep in my chambers and I will take Murtagh's." Eragon said as he lead her in the direction of his room; she followed with no avail.

His room was plain with a large sized cot in the centre. It was covered with a soft green quilt and a stack of pillows. On each side sat bedside tables that had a thin sleet of dust upon them. Despite the plainness there was a feel of cosiness to the room. A red lantern hung from the ceiling fluttering as if there were an invisible wind fighting the flames, trying to extinguish them.

Eragon watched Arya closely as she examined the room. He felt a hunger inside of him, one he hadn't felt before. He thought he ought to say goodnight before his feelings got the best of him. Despite their day together he still felt uncertain as to what they were. She took the breath right out of him, just standing there. He knew he should say goodnight and make his way to his own cot but his body was acting differently. He silently moved towards her, she had her back to him.

"Arya…" Eragon said softly. His arms found their way around her waist in a tender embrace. He lifted one of his hands to brush her hair away revealing her neck; he kissed it softly trailing his lips to her ear.

"I should say goodnight." He whispered.

She lifted a hand to his neck in response, letting her fingers pull though his hair.

"No you shouldn't." Arya whispered back turning to face him. They stood staring at each other. Eragon's heart was going wild as excitement ripped through him; he could feel a stir below.

"Eragon… So long ago, I was so afraid you would lose interest… Many years have passed and I know your love is still as deep as it has always been. And I now know that you are the one." She said softly.

Eragon was lost in her stare. "I love you…" Is all he could say in return.

He kissed her long and deep with passion he never knew he had. She pulled away and whispered a few words in the ancient language.

"What was that?" Eragon asked.

"A protection spell." Arya let out.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"From what? I am here to protect you."

She looked at him with an amused smile and he soon realised what she meant. He blushed and let out a small laugh.

"Oh." He exclaimed softly before she took him away again with a kiss.

Eragon lifted her towards the cot as they both fell into a sleepless sweet night, filled with passionate kisses, soft touches and sighs.

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly and Eragon awoke with Arya's head resting against his chest with nothing but a sheet covering them. She was still sleeping, breathing softly in a consistent pattern. He couldn't remember falling asleep but memories of the night soon filled his head leaving him feeling satisfied and more of a man than ever. He lifted a hand and gently stroked her hair and soon he felt her stir as she started to wake.<p>

"Mmmmm." Arya sighed as she stretched out moving from Eragon's embrace. The sheet slipped off her but she quickly snatched it up and blushed as she noticed he was watching her.

Eragon turned over on his side and pulled her closer with a kiss. The warmth of their bodies and the feeling of her skin on his sent a shrill of excitement through him; igniting the fire within again. He pushed her softly on her back and held himself above taking her gently as they lost themselves in love; hours passed like minutes but Eragon did not care.

* * *

><p><em>Little ones! You must get up. Dragons are coming. The peacekeepers… <em> Saphira's voice boomed loudly in alarm through Arya and Eragon's heads breaking them from their lover's trance.

"Peacekeepers?" Eragon asked confused. _Why were they here? They weren't due to come back for another few months. Unless… something has happened_…. He got up in alarm pulling himself out of Arya's hold not caring that he was naked and quickly found his clothes to get dressed.

"I'm sorry but we must return to Thrandurin." Eragon said looking towards Arya; she was sitting up in his cot.

"Yes just give me a moment to dress and I will meet you outside." She replied shyly holding a pillow to her chest.

"Oh yes sorry. I'll give you some privacy."

Before he made his way outside he leant down quick to kiss her on the brow.

"If I had my way, I would have never wanted to get up." Eragon said softly with a smile and then left.

The sun was bright within the sky when Eragon stepped outside. He had to cover his eyes until they adjusted. He realised it was already late afternoon, where had the time disappeared to? He wondered.

Firnen and Saphira were waiting patiently for their riders by the fire place.

_Look little one. _Saphira said as she motioned towards the sky.

Eragon looked out over the sea and saw three dragon's flying in the direction of Thrandurin with haste. The one in the lead was an ebony black, another was a rippling red and the last a dark green. They were definitely Peacekeepers. He could see their royal purple coloured banners with a golden embedded leaf and twig draped from the sides of their saddles, whipping in the wind. A sense of dread came over him as he watched them fly past. _What terrible news are they bringing to us?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Discoveries

Eragon hurried his way to his study with Arya by his side, the hallways were empty and the only sounds were the scuffs of their footsteps upon the cool hard floor. Torches hung from the white marble walls flickering light and radiating heat as they passed. Twilight was darkening the skies and Roran had contacted Eragon to meet with the Peacekeepers only moments before.

As Eragon walked he felt gallant and confident and despite what grim news the Keepers may bear he felt overwhelmingly happy. If anyone were watching him they would see he walked with a bounce and smiled like a fool. That's what he thought anyway.

He looked at Arya, walking gracefully beside him, staring ahead with intent. She hadn't said a word since they'd left. He wondered what she was thinking; for her expression gave nothing away. He wanted to reach for her hand. They continued further and soon came to the doors of Eragon's study and without a word they disappeared inside.

Conversation broke off as they entered. Roran had seated himself at Eragon's desk. He wore a red tunic, with golden embroidery and a black contrast collar. His blond hair fell just above his shoulders. It was wavy and pulled back out of his light blue eyes. He was clean shaven and met both Eragon and Arya with a wary smile.

The two peacekeepers stood up as they entered. Kneeling towards them saying the Elvish greeting. Eragon and Arya responded in kind. Eragon studied them briefly, he had seen three dragons so why are their only two riders?

The one closest was Falir a very tall stern faced Elf. He had startling blue eyes and long silver hair that was kept from falling around his face by two slender plaits. He wore a black cloak over a dark tunic, brown felt pants and boots. He always looked serious and rarely ever joked; he was 300, if Eragon recalled correctly. The other keeper's name was Ellia, a strikingly beautiful human with flowing dark hair and deep green eyes, the kind that held mysteries behind them. Her smile was warm and inviting but there was no existence of it tonight. She was petite yet strong and graced with an elegance that could nearly match an Elf's.

"Eragon Ebrithil, Arya Drottning. It is nice to see your kind faces once again." Ellia inclined.

"Yes we are graced to have your presence with us tonight but we were not expecting to see you so soon. What brings you to Thrandurin?" Eragon asked curiously.

The two keepers exchanged a look before Falir spoke.

"Phillip has been captured."

Phillip was another peacekeeper. Eragon had had many encounters with him in the past he was a humble rider with a good heart. But the thought of him being captured confused him. Why and who would capture him?

"By who?" Eragon asked bluntly.

"Well... there are strangers in Alagaesia. Seven of them turned up in Narda a few weeks ago, they started to arouse suspicion within the town folk which brought our attention to them. Ellia, Phillip, and myself flew there and went in to investigate these new comers. We found them staying in a small Inn, they kept to themselves and were barely seen outside of their rooms. They all wore black cloaks with cowls that hid their faces. All the villagers I spoke to couldn't describe their appearance. In fact all of them acted strange. Like they were all under some kind of spell. Any way we went to the inn and spied a few of them out the back talking amongst each other in a strange tongue. It sounded familiar to me, but I do not know why. Phillip went out to talk to them, but they turned hostile and attacked him, that's when Ellia and myself jumped in to help. We injured and captured one but the others escaped. One moment they were there then the next they were gone." Falir said dismayed.

"What did you do with the one that was captured?" Arya asked furrowing her brow. This time Ellia answered.

"Well we tried to interrogate him, but he put himself in a trance which made him as good as dead to us. He kept muttering "We are coming... We are coming." Farlir and I both tried to enter his mind but all we found was an empty void."

Eragon exchanged a bewildered look with Roran. Before he spoke.

"These strangers, are they human?"

Something about Falir and Ellia's expression sent a pang of dread through Eragon. If they were not human and are hostile, a lot of harm could befall Alagaesia and it's people.

"We believe they are not human. The one we captured, had a slight resemblance of an..." Ellia trailed off.

"Elf." Falir finished. "We brought the captive with us, in his unconscious state. We put him in a cell below the halls. He rode upon Phillip's dragon. We were hoping that maybe someone here could find something within his mind"

Eragon did not like the idea of this "stranger" being in Thrandurin, even unconscious.

"Well why are we here? Take us to the cells." Arya said impatiently. Eragon looked at her quietly smiling to himself as a memory from last night slipped into his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of such things at a moment like this, but he couldn't help it.

"Follow me, I will take you. Falir, Ellia, you may retire for the night if you wish. You must be tired from your travels." Roran said as he made his way towards the door.

"Yes we have told you everything we know but please do hesitate to call us if you need our assistance." Falir answered.

"Thank you Falir and Ellia." Said Eragon.

The two peacekeepers then thanked all of them and said good night before heading off to their chambers. Eragon and Arya followed Roran to the cell where the captive was kept.

Below the hall's the dungeon was cold and the air was stale and full of dust. The only light provided was from the torch Roran bore in his left hand. Shadows danced and flickered against the walls almost bringing the darkness to life. The only time Eragon had been down here was when the hall was being built. There had been no use for the dungeon since then. They continued past a few empty cells before they came to the one they wanted.

"We have set many holding spells on this cell, so the captive cannot escape." Roran said breaking the silence as he opened the spell weaved iron door.

Once they were inside, Eragon saw the stranger lying on the stone bed, still as ever without a hint of life. Arya spoke a spell to light the dim cell so they could examine who lay before them properly.

What ever it was, looked to be male. He was long and slender, his skin was white as ivory. So pale it seemed unnatural. He had long jet black hair pulled in a braided fashion with a long face, a slight pointed nose and thin pressed purple lips. Eragon saw Elvish familiarities he even had pointed ears. But the creature was unlike any Elf he had seen. The stranger was garbed in a black robe, soiled with dirt and stressed from travel. Beneath that he wore a dark green silk doublet, and black woolen breeches. His arms lay meekly to his side, two ghost white hands emerged from the frayed sleeves of his cloak. They were thin and almost looked like claws, his nails were long and completely black. That sent a shiver through Eragon. It's chest steadily contracted with each breath as it looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

"Could this be an Elf?" Eragon asked.

Arya glanced at the stranger herself before speaking. "No. I know my kind and this is not one of us." She said.

Eragon watched her move closer to the table, until she was looking right over him. He felt a slight notion of anxiety noticing how close she was to it. Eragon stayed beside Roran, studying from a small distance.

"What is it then?" Eragon whispered.

Before anyone could answer, the creatures eyes opened suddenly and it screamed. A loud blood curdling wail that sent a shrill of alarm through all three of them. Eragon ripped Brisngr from it's sheath and Arya had done the same with Támerlein. Roran stood unmoved. It began to slowly sit up.

"Malthinae!" Eragon yelled.

The spell flung the the stranger back down, binding him to the stone bed beneath him. The scream continued for a long moment that Eragon sheathed Brinsngr and protected his ears instead. The veins in the creatures neck bulged like pulsing snakes and the nails on it's hands appeared longer than before. Eragon looked closely and saw the creature had sharp pointed teeth and it's eyes were completely black, without whites. It looked to have turned into a monster. Whatever this thing was troubled them all.

Soon the scream died and the cell was quiet again. The creature still had it's black eyes opened staring at the roof. It's breaths were short and unsteady as it began to shake violently letting out another deathly wail. It arched it's back and it's nails tried to dig into the stone beneath it. It looks in pain Eragon thought.

The scream stopped and it slowly turned it's head to stare at them all, resting it's gaze upon Arya. It's black eyes unblinking.

"We are coming...to take our place..." The creature whispered in a raspy voice. His accent was a queer sort. None like Eragon had heard before. Even though it was so husky from disuse it was clear he did not speak their tongue often.

His eyes flickered in the light like swirling pools of blackness. He kept a lingering stare upon Arya as she stood ready to attack with her sword in hand. But before she could the creature began to change again to it's restful postion. The veins in his neck disappeared, his nails seemed to retract and his eyes shuttered from black, to eyes less unsettling. But still different. They were wide with deep violet irises, surrounded by whites. He shut them quickly and fell back into a deep sleep. The cell fell silent as Eragon, Arya and Roran stood shocked.

"This is troubling." Arya said concerned.

"Let's return to my study to talk. This thing, makes me uncomfortable. I want someone down here watching this creature at all times." Eragon said making his way for the cell door.

Eragon's study was much warmer than the dungeon. He was quite happy to be rid of that dark place below the halls. He could still see those cold black eyes staring at him. It made him shiver at the memory.

Eragon, Arya and Roran had taken up seats around Eragon's desk. He had poured them all a cup of wine, before they began to talk.

"What do we know of these strangers?" Eragon asked.

"They are strong, fast and quick minded. They also know how to wield magic, but to what extent Falir was uncertain. He and Ellia took one captive; however it gave up a good fight before it fell into this trance. It took a lot of strength from both of them to break the wards around the stranger before they could attack. The captive quite often speaks those three words "we are coming." but never has it transformed into that monstrous thing we witnessed before. They both say that the rest of them slipped into the shadows of the night and just disappeared. Even their dragons could not hunt them." Roran explained as Eragon watched him recollect the information he had learnt for the peacekeepers.

"We need to wake it. I want to see what it is capable of and what information it has." Eragon said warily.

"I want a group of Riders sent to Alagaesia. They will make their leave tomorrow at noon. I want you to lead them Roran. I need you to find out what these things are and what they intend to do. You may chose whoever Riders you please to accompany you. I trust you to be a good judge on who to take. I want you to fly straight to Narda and ask the villagers what they know. There is bound to be someone who can tell us something." Eragon commanded.

"Yes Uncle I would be honored. Do you think we should seek help from the Varden?" Roran asked.

"I will notify the Varden and tell them to be prepared, if we should need them and i'll notify the capitals soldiers in Ilirea. I also want to talk to Falir and Ellia and see if they know anything more" He responded noticing Roran seemed a little unsettled.

"The council members need to be told of this also, as well as Nazariah, Orik and Garzhvog." Eragon said remembering the other leaders, they will find this news interesting.

"I shall notify them after this." Roran replied without pause.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated." Eragon replied.

"On the morrow I will see to it that our strongest magic users try to break this creatures wall of shadows, and find what is in it's mind. I will join them and try myself as well." Eragon said as he glanced at Arya, she was silent in thought. Her gaze cast down upon the table.

"May I take my leave now uncle? There are many things I must do before the night grows old." Roran asked as he stood up.

"Yes of course, thank you for your help." Eragon responded.

Once Roran had left he looked towards Arya; she looked lost in thought. Her raven black hair framed her face as she angled her gaze towards the desk.

"What are you thinking?" He asked breaking their silence.

For a moment she didn't move, keeping her eyes downwards and collecting her thoughts before she looked up to return his gaze. Her eyes were a dark green and he thought he saw a flicker of fear behind them but that had disappeared the moment he noticed.

"I do not like this... Eragon..." Arya whispered.

"I brushed against it's mind while it was staring at me and I heard whispers, hundreds of whispers... But in a queer tongue I did not understand. It was not the ancient language it was something else, something somewhat familiar but I cannot place why..." she trailed off puzzled.

Eragon was intrigued by what she had said and felt stupid for not attempting to reach out to the creatures mind himself.

"I feel uneasy being away from my people, when the likes of these "things" are roaming Alagaesia." Arya said with a frown.

"I am sure they will not come to harm in your absence. Du Weldenvarden would not let them in, I'm certain of it." Eragon said trying to be assuring but it seemed to have no effect.

"Yes but we do not know what we are up against. I ought to leave tomorrow, as well Eragon." She said seeming slightly anguished by his ignorance.

A rush of anxiety came through him as he heard her words. He knew their time together was nearly at an end, but he did not want it to be shortened. Even if they only had three more days together.

"Stay until you are due to go back. The Elves will be fine. Don't leave tomorrow, stay and help me try to break this creatures conscience. What good will leaving a few days earlier prove?" Eragon said softly watching for her response.

She tapped her fingers against the oak desk pondering his suggestion.

"Come to Alagaesia with me? There we can find these strangers ourselves." She said flatly without answering his question. Silence fell between them again and soon Arya stood up and walked around to his side of the desk, she stood there with her arms crossed waiting for him to answer.

"Arya I cannot leave Thrandurin. It was foretold..."

She cut him off. "In your fortune! Yes I've heard you say that before. Why not make your own fortune Eragon? You are an Elf! There is no one higher than us. Your fortune is your own to tell." She exclaimed somewhat annoyed.

Eragon knew that Elves did not believe in gods and as it seems, not even fortune telling. But his beliefs were different. What Angela had foretold about his future, all came true and Arya was living proof of it. Many times he had wanted to visit Alagaesia, but what would happen if he returned? The unknown daunted him greatly. He stood from his chair to face his beautiful Elf. He would never get sick of looking upon her face, body and soul and he knew saying goodbye would surely tear him in half. Her offer tempted him greatly but he must stay here.

"I cannot I'm sorry." He said softly. Arya tensed and dropped her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists.

"Then you are a fool!" she let out abruptly. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Are you just going to live here forever in your peaceful little world? What if Alagaesia needs you?" She continued. Eragon could tell that her emotions were getting the best of her, she never expressed herself so freely.

"What if I need you?" His heart stopped at the words she spoke.

He moved and grabbed her upper arms, to hold her still.

"Stay here until you are due to go back." Eragon said looking her in the eye.

"But my.."

"Your people will be fine." He said firmly. She studied his face for a moment before giving a curt nod.

Eragon leant in and kissed her and for a brief moment their lips touched before Arya pushed him away. She shoved him hard and he flew into the bookshelf behind sending a few books sprawling to the floor.

"Don't..." Arya trailed off before Eragon moved towards her in a flash and kissed her again but this time he jumped back as quickly to avoid another shove. She was caught unawares, and without another second to waste moved in his direction.

All of a sudden Eragon felt himself pinned against a wall by the scruff of his shirt. They made a loud thud as a fairth fell to the floor shattering into pieces.

"I said DON'T!" Arya exclaimed.

"Fine!" He shouted pushing himself from the wall forcing her to recede. They stood for a moment staring at each other before Arya threw herself at him again pushing him into a bookshelf.

"Why! Why! Why!" Arya shouted. "This was a stupid idea, we should not have got involved with each other!" ... "Bah!" She let her grip fall from him in frustration.

Eragon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, letting one hand hold her head so he could look into her eyes. "But it did." He said softly

She started to resist but he held her tighter and kissed her hard and long and this time she did not put up a fight.

He lifted her and set her sitting up on his desk. Her hands were intwined in his hair and his were nimbly undoing her dress. She gasped as he kissed her from ear to collar bone feeling goosebumps beneath his lips.

"Eragon... We shouldn't..." Arya said between kisses. He pulled away slowly, realising he was getting too far ahead of himself.

"But I want you." Eragon whispered in her ear. He felt as though he had no control.

"Not here." Arya replied softly. He hesitantly moved away trying to resist the ache he felt for her watching her as she stayed seated atop of his desk, doing up her dress. She was so beautiful. When she was done she looked up at him.

"Come here." Arya said motioning him towards her.

He moved forward as she let her arms fall around his neck, they kissed lightly. "I'm sorry about before." she whispered before kissing him again.

He put his arms around her waist and softly kissed her back forgetting anything had ever happened. Their kiss lingered a long while as Eragon moved his hands down to her thighs, he clenched softly at her dress. Feeling the ache return to him again. His fingers ran along the sides of her legs feeling her skin soft and smooth as a babes; he felt her shiver in response as he continued to explore. His fingers ran over the outside of her silk under clothes and she softly let out a sigh.

"Eragon...we"

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

Arya's head shot up as Eragon pulled slightly away from her.

"Who could that be?" Arya whispered to him in alarm. She jumped softly off the desk and straightened her dress.

"Brother! It's Murtagh... Are you there? Why's the door locked?"

Eragon looked around the room, at the books sprawled across the floor and the broken fairth sitting in pieces.

"We could pretend we're not here?" He whispered.

"No just let him in. It will be fine we can say a spell went wrong or something." Arya replied quietly.

Eragon quietly chuckled to himself. _As if he would believe that. _

"Come in!" Eragon yelled after he whispered a spell to open the door.

Moments later Murtagh came striding through dressed in a black lose cotton shirt, brown leather breeches and plain black boots. Zaroc was strapped to his side in it's usual fashion and his hair fell loosely above his shoulders framing his face. His grey eyes shifted examining the room and Eragon and Arya. He stood awkwardly staring.

"Have you two been riding recently?" Murtagh asked curiously in his mock like tone.

Eragon looked at Arya before answering.

"We were out in the late afternoon, but not recently. Why is that?"

Murtagh walked closer shifting his gaze to the books and shattered fairth on the floor.

"Oh nothing, it just looks as though you have. Your hair is all ruffled and windy looking." Murtagh answered flashing them a mischievous grin.

Eragon could see Arya shift uncomfortably in the corner of his eye. He hoped he wouldn't ask about the room.

Murtagh shifted his gaze upon Arya. "How are you liking Thrandurin?"

Arya shuffled uncomfortably. "It's a lovely place Murtagh, I am pleased to have had the chance to visit." She replied stifly.

"Yes it is a beautiful place, if I say so myself. You must be _very_ proud of Eragon." Murtagh replied in a tone that implied more that it should have.

"Yes. I'm sorry you must excuse me, I've got a few things I need to do." Arya said quickly before Murtagh could ask her any more questions. She looked at Eragon briefly before continuing.

"I am going to meditate and retire to my treehouse. I shall see you both on the morrow."

"Oh kiss him. I know you want to." Murtagh joked. Arya scowled at him coldly before she moved to leave the room as Murtagh spun on his heels. "Byeee nice seeing you too!"

"Murtagh! What was that?" Eragon exlaimed loudly, frustrated by his obnoxious behaviour.

Murtagh responded with a loud laugh.

"You shouldn't speak to her like that! And you shouldn't be so suggestive." Eragon let out annoyed.

"Oh come on Eragon, look at this place. Look at you. It's obvious I interrupted something." said Murtagh.

"It was a spell that went wrong." Eragon said bluntly.

"A spell?" Murtagh laughed. "Really?"..."You're an even worse liar than I thought."

"Why are you here?" Eragon asked curtly. After Murtagh had finished his spiel of laughter he finally answered.

"Why are peacekeepers here?"

Eragon explained to Murtagh all that he had learnt that evening and retold his experience with the creature that was held below. He told him about his plans to send Riders to Alagaesia tomorrow and notifying the varden and the capital army. He seemed to be intrigued by it all. Especially the stranger.

"Can I look upon this captive?" Murtagh asked.

"On the morrow you can. I want to try and break the walls around it's conscience. Would you like to help?" Eragon asked.

"I would." Murtagh answered.

"Fine, but please don't torment Arya and I." Eragon pleaded solemnly.

Murtagh got up and smiled. "I'll try my best brother."

Eragon felt uneasy about Murtagh trying "his best" but there wasn't much else he could do.

"Only if you will come share a flagon of ale with me at the inn." Murtagh proposed.

Eragon hesitated a moment thinking of Arya. But let that thought pass him.

"Only one." Eragon answered as he followed Murtagh to the town inn.

* * *

><p>The Thrandurin Inn, was cosy and homely like. A large fire pit sat in the middle in a hole between the wooden floor boards. A healthy fire rippled in it's depths filling the Inn with warmth. Eragon noticed a group of four riders sitting at a table in the corner. They all quietly acknowledged him as he passed. Their was a human couple standing by the bar and one man playing a harp and singing songs loudly in the corner.<p>

He and Murtagh pulled themselves up a table towards the end of the Inn, away from the others waiting to be served.

"I haven't been here in a while." Eragon said to Murtagh.

"Yes because you've been cooped up in that study of yours." Murtagh replied.

Before long a serving woman came along and sat a large flagon of ale and two pints before them. She poured them a cup each.

"there you go, some of the best stuff we have." "Eragon it is nice to see you." The lady said in a husky voice. She had black hair, tied up in a bun, with a round face and warm smile. Wrinkles and creases spotted her face indicating she was of a mature age. She wore a white soiled apron, and brown cotton clothes.

"Thank you." Eragon responded before she hurried away.

Eragon picked up his pint and tasted the ale. It was a bitter sweet taste, that lingered long in his mouth. It was cool on his throat and slid down easily.

"So tell me about you and Arya." Murtagh said after taking a sip of his own ale.

"What is there to tell?" Eragon asked trying to avoid the topic.

"You know if you just told me, I wouldn't have to jape and make suggestions." Murtagh let out. But was only answered with silence.

"This isn't going to get me anywhere is it?" Murtagh poked.

"Drain your pint so I can pour you another." Murtagh said as he drank deep from his.

Eragon stared down at his cup, it was still full. Swishing it around he brought it to his lips and took a long sip and kept sipping until his pint was empty.

"Now tell me." Murtagh continued to ask as he poured them both another.

"Well I don't know, I suppose we are together." Eragon answered in a questionable tone.

"So are you both just going to do the long distant thing?" Murtagh played.

Eragon felt a flush of annoyance come over him.

"I don't know." he replied bluntly.

"Ah you don't know anything do you brother. Have you ever had a woman before?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"No she is the first." Eragon replied in short. "I do not wish to be with another."

"Obviously." Murtagh replied with a chuckle.

They both sat silent for a time enjoying their ale and the singers music.

Eragon placed his empty pint on the table and stared at Murtagh. He could feel the affects of the two drinks he'd had, but only slightly so he poured himself another one.

"She loves me." Eragon said with a small grin on his face.

"How sweet." Murtagh let out as he took another sip.

"I do not look forward to the time where she has to leave." Murtagh said in a low voice.

"Neither do I. But it will come, and I will rest easy knowing that it will." Eragon replied.

"That doesn't make sense. But ok brother what ever you say." Murtagh replied.

They both finished another pint and Murtagh did the pouring this time till the flagon was empty.

"Have you..."

"Yes." Eragon interrupted, with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

They both burst out laughing. He knew he should watch what he says but, things just tended to slip out. It was the ale.

"Oh brother, welcome to manhood." Murtagh teased leaning back on his chair and clapping.

Eragon nudged him in the shin in detest of his jape.

"I'll call for another flagon in celebration!" Murtagh shouted.

The two of them continued to talk and joke as brothers do, over another few pints speaking freely with each other and reminiscing of old times. Eragon had missed Murtagh's company; the two had hardly shared a drink lately for he had been too busy, but he was glad he had come tonight. Even though Murtagh could be annoying at times, Eragon liked him.

"Well Murtagh we should both say good night. I feel we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Eragon said as he slowly got to his feet, he could definitely feel the ale.

"Ah yes. That. I had forgotten. You're right." Murtagh replied as he got up and made his way to the door, Eragon followed him out and the cool night breeze blew over him. He braced it gratefully as his cheeks flushed red from the warmth of the inn.

"And I suppose you've got a big night ahead of you too brother." Murtagh chuckled.

Eragon punched him in the shoulder and grinned.

"Ah well don't worry, I've got a big night ahead of me as well!" Murtagh said conspicuously.

Before Eragon could inquire his brother had already made way in the opposite direction.

"Night Eragon!" Murtagh shouted.

"Night!" He replied stalking off into the night with Arya on his mind.


End file.
